One and Only
by Tench-Sama
Summary: It is Ron's fifth year at Hogwarts. Things have been different between Hermione and Ron since their fourth year. This year will be unlike the others. Unlikely events occur to affect Ron and Hermione's dwindling friendship.
1. The Beginning

Ron Weasley's room was an untidy mess. His old school robes lay scattered on the floor as to make room for the new ones Fred and George bought for him, including a black silk dress robe, in the closet. Parchment and quills were all over his room, though the ink bottles were placed neatly on his desk which, other than the ink, was completely void of school materials.  
  
A ray of sunlight illuminated Ron's face. His face contorted into a face which suggested that, more than likely, he didn't want to wake up.  
  
Ron's right eye opened slightly as a figure stepped in between the ray of light and his face. He squinted, now with both eyes. His eyes quickly adjusted to the light.  
  
"Harry," Ron said confusedly. Harry was supposed to be with the Dursley's. What would he be doing here. It's only the second day of summer vacation.  
  
"Yep," Harry said with a smile. "I sent an owl to Dumbledore and he said it was alright if I came here but would have to go back for the last two weeks." Harry then stepped over a pair of moldy underpants and sat on Ron's bed.  
  
Ron rose from his bed swooping up clothes as he headed for the bathroom. He took a quick shower and then got dressed. Harry noticed his freckles seemed to be lessening. His clothes also seemed to be his size.  
  
"What do you want to do," Ron asked Harry.  
  
"How about clean your room," Harry suggested stifling a laugh as he looked around.  
  
"Nah. Mum'll do it," Ron said swatting Harry's suggestion away. "Simple spell. I'd do it but I'm underage." Ron said the last part feigning innocence.  
  
Ron and Harry made their way to the kitchen. Everyone looked the same, George Fred, and Ginny, seeing as how only two days ago they were all in school. Bill and Charlie went back to their respective jobs, and Percy had rented a flat nearer to his office.  
  
"Hello Dears," Mrs. Weasley said happily toward Harry and Ron. She poured sausages onto Harry's and Ron's plates before they even set down to eat. She wasn't fussing over if Harry was all right, to Harry's relief.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley," answered Harry.  
  
"'Mornin' Mum," Ron said nonchalantly.  
  
Mr. Weasley looked up from his paper to look at the two. He was wondering why only two voices replied to his wife.  
  
"Where's Hermione," asked Mr. Weasley returning to his paper. Fudge was doing a very good job of keeping what happened out of the papers.  
  
Ron mumbled the answer inaudibly, obviously disapproving of her decision.  
  
"Sorry," Mr. Weasley said once again prying his eyes away from the paper. He leaned closer to Ron to hear his son better.  
  
"She's in Bulgaria visiting ... Viktor Krum," Ron said with a trace of bitterness. Mr. Weasley, whether the subject didn't interest him or sensing Ron's emotions, dropped the subject.  
  
"When will she be returning," Mrs. Weasley asked as she sat down to eat breakfast.  
  
Ron looked to Harry. Ron didn't know but neither did Harry.  
  
"We don't know Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as Ron returned his attention to his eggs.  
  
"Send her an owl," George said with a mouthful of sausage..  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full George," said Ginny, who had been awfully quiet, "I can't understand a word you're saying."  
  
"I said," George said after swallowing. "Send her an owl,"  said George enunciating the words as if talking to a child.  
  
"Pig's too small to make that kind of journey." Ron said quickly, "and Percy wouldn't let me borrow Hermes if it meant the world would be saved from destruction."  
  
"Use Hedwig," said Fred  
  
"She's on an errand, but you can use her when she comes back," Harry interjected.  
  
Ron quickly ate the rest of his breakfast, kissed Mrs. Weasley, and put his plate in the sink before heading back to his room.  
  
"What's up with him," Fred asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know," Harry said truthfully.  
  
_I don't want to send her an owl. It is obvious she doesn't like my – I mean our company. She can stay in Bulgaria for as long as she wants to stay I don't care.  
_  
Ron barely noticed that he had already arrived at his room and was cleaning it up muggle style. He came across a picture of Hermione and Krum taken at the Yule Ball. Hermione waved toward Ron smiling. Ron smiled back. Krum was trying to tug Hermione out of view. Eventually Hermione gave and let Krum lead her aside. Ron took the picture and stuffed it in his dresser drawer.  
  
A month later in Bulgaria  
  
"I understand Hermy-own-ninny," said Krum dejectedly, "I could tell this could not haff lasted."  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Hermione genuinely, "I'll be leaving for Britain tomorrow. I hope you're not angry." She had stayed at Krum's mansion for one day, it was too weird for her parents who tagged along. From the second day on they stayed at a muggle hotel. It was no near as large as Krum's mansion, but at least her parents were calm.  
  
"No, I'm not angry," said Krum dejectedly once more. With that Krum left the hotel room via fireplace. "'Bye."  
  
"Hermione, have you packed all your things," Mr. Granger yelled from the bathroom.  
  
"Yes, Dad," she replied, "I'll be going to bed now." She got up from the chair she sat in after the long talk with Viktor Krum. She walked into her bathroom and changed into her sleeping clothes, and slipped into bed.  
  
_I hope you're worth this Weasley._  
  
There she lay contemplating whether she made the correct decision, little thinking of her love's only misery.  
  



	2. The Return

A/N: All right, the thing you have been waiting for, the second chapter of the life of my insignificant, and useless, fan fiction story. Enjoy. *Scoff*  
  


Harry thought that each day would be even more fun than the previous day. Harry had everything planned in his mind; he and Ron would do everything but homework. He was grossly mistaken

                Harry woke up early the day after he arrived at the Burrow. He was looking forward to spending the day with his best friend, and his wonderful family.

Harry was thoroughly perplexed as to why Ron started to do homework; it was only their third day of vacation. Harry was not the only one who found it mystifying that Ron was actually doing his assignments without being told, bribed or tortured to do so. 

Mr. Weasley thought that it was just a matter of time. Whenever he had Ron in his sights, he would suddenly say, "Is that a soon-to-be-prefect I see?" This never bothered Ron though; he just made sure to make less contact with his dad throughout the day. 

His mother was different; she had started telling the others off for being lazy. "I wish you'd be more like your brother Ron" or "Do you know what Ron is doing, he is doing his homework. What are you doing?" or "Ron is going to get higher O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s than all of you if you don't start smarting yourselves up." she would say nearly everyday as Harry, Ginny, Fred and George played exploding snap, and occasionally wizard chess. Ron would be seen in the recliner with a book. Mrs. Weasley always let Ron take first dibs whenever she made sweets. Ron was practically being put upon a pedestal just for doing his homework. Though Ron deserved all the recognition he attained, Harry still felt jealous.

Fred and George never gave up an opportunity to rag on their brother. "Trying to be like Percy are we? Starting to get attracted to books Ron? Don't get the pages stuck together."  They also had looked at Ron's room and found that it was absolutely immaculate. 

Ginny on the other hand marveled at her brother's newfound initiative, and intellect. She had on occasion asked Ron to help her with her schoolwork. The old Ron would have blown her off, but the new Ron had always helped her when she asked, and asked if she needed help when she did not. Ginny and her brother got along well together from then on.

It had been weeks since Harry came to the Burrow. Ron was sitting in the recliner reading his Transfiguration book. On his third repetition, Ron read a little quicker than usual. He had started getting bored when he finished all of his homework, and read all of his schoolbooks including Fred and George's. Ron sighed as he turned the page. 

I wonder what she's doing. Damn you Hermione, why'd you have to go to Bulgaria. That lousy Quidditch jockey of a Bulgarian doesn't love you. I do.

Lost in his reverie Ron did not notice Harry entering the room. In his arms were dozens of parchment, a quill, and a few inkbottles. Hedwig just returned yesterday, and Harry thought it was about time that Ron wrote to Hermione.

"Hello Ron," said Harry with a big smile. He hoped that Ron had not noticed the letter writing equipment that he had brought in the living room.

"Hello Harry," said Ron, his eyes glued to the pages of his Transfiguration book. Though the chapter he was reading was particularly boring, he saw what Harry brought and knew what Harry had planned. Ron would not do it, if anyone were going to write a letter it would be Hermione. She is the one who went to Bulgaria; she is the one who left them, left him.

"Can I help you with something," asked Ron acerbically. Harry was standing there looking expectantly at the pile of parchment, quills, and inkbottles. Ron just looked at Harry appraisingly as though gauging Harry's seriousness. Harry was very serious. 

"Never mind. I'm going down stairs for breakfast if you need me," said Harry.

Harry walked down the stairs, with a smile on his face. He had the most wonderful dream. He and Cho were in the common room, alone, and then suddenly they started making out. Ginny walked in, and then she, Harry and Cho – 

"Hi Harry!" yelled George at the top of his lungs. He and Fred were at the bottom of the stairs. Startled, Harry fell down the flight of steps between himself and the twins. Fred and George lifted Harry up from the floor, and were surprised to find that, for the most part, Harry was unscathed. The only signs of the fall were the tattered clothes, and his scar was opened. Blood silently crawled down Harry's pained face.

"Oh crap. I'm really sorry Harry," George said grabbing Fred's robes and wiping Harry's forehead.

"Oi! Gerroff – me – you – git!" grunted Fred while trying to pry George's hands from his robes. "George!"

"George, I'm all right," squeaked Harry, "I swear I'm okay. Just don't tell your mum."

"Are you daft? Of course we won't tell mum," said George indignantly, who was rewarded with Fred's elbow jabbing his ribs. 

Harry tired of yapping, walked into the kitchen looking for Ron. Harry saw Mrs. Weasley at the stove cooking up a storm, a sight he became accustomed to since his second year at Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley was once again found with his newspaper. He had taken to reading the muggle papers, just as Dumbledore does, along with the Daily Prophet. He had tried to persuade Fudge to print out an article about Cedric Diggory's death, but to no avail. Fudge was as stubborn as Dumbledore thought he would be.

Harry was pulled out of the kitchen before Mr. or Mrs. Weasley saw him. Harry turned around sharply and met face to face with George Weasley, wand in hand and pointing it at Harry. Fred looked around, to see if there were any witnesses.

"It's clear," whispered Fred.

"I'm sorry about this Harry," whispered George who was covering Harry's mouth and motioning Fred to pin Harry to the wall. 

"Now, this won't hurt at all. Obliviate." With their deed done, Fred and George ran back to their room, leaving Harry dazed, and confused.

"Harry, are you okay? Snap out of it," said a familiar voice. Harry opened his eyes and, was taken aback when he realized he was back in Gryffindor's common room. He looked to the side where the voice came from; it was Ron. Moreover, on the other side of him was Hermione.

"What are we doing back here," Harry asked Hermione, who just ignored him. He asked the same question to Ron and was given the same response. Then something weird happened.

"Yeah, sorry," said Harry.

That was his voice! How could he hear his voice if he was not talking? What the heck is going on?

"Ron! Hermione! Can you hear me?" Harry yelled at the top of his voice.

"Harry, we have to get out of here. Voldemort is on school grounds, and he is after you," screeched Hermione, tugging on Harry's arm.

"Harry, are you okay? Snap out of it," said a familiar voice. Harry could feel the side of his face warming from the fierce patting of someone's hand against it.

"Ugh… Where am I," asked Harry grabbing onto his forehead, where his cut was – no longer open. Harry's head was throbbing with each beat of his heart. His eyes, though open, were having difficulty seeing straight. His glasses fell off.

"You're at the Burrow dear," said Mrs. Weasley softly, "You had a nasty fall from the look of it."

"Yeah," interjected Ron, "I was walking downstairs when I saw you sprawled on the floor. Do you know what happened to you?"

"I – I don't know… Ow, my head is throbbing," groaned Harry still clutching his forehead. Was that all a dream, it seemed so real?

"Hold on dear," said Mrs. Weasley running to the kitchen, "Here take this." In her hand was a red and yellow pill and in the other was a glass of pumpkin juice.

"What is this Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

 Sitting up from his lying down position, Harry reached over and grabbed the glass and yellow and red pill.

"It's an aspirin dear," said Mrs. Weasley simply, "Strong enough for a Wizard, made for Muggles." Mrs. Weasley nodded, and Harry ingested the capsule.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, I think I'll just go back to my room and take a nap," said Harry once again clutching onto his forehead.

"I'll walk you up," Ron said helping Harry up from the floor and putting one of Harry's arms around his shoulder.

"Thanks but you don't need to carry me Ron, I can walk," Harry responded. Ron let go of Harry, and they walked silently toward Harry's room.

Ron was about to co back downstairs, when Harry stopped him.

"Come back quickly Ron, I – I had a premonition or something," Harry said. 

Ron nodded solemnly.

"Oh, and Ron?" replied Harry.

"Yeah Harry?" said Ron

"Can you bring me back some bacon and eggs?" Ron nodded and walked away laughing merrily.

Airport

"Hermione hurry up, we'll miss the plane," shouted Mr. Granger as he pulled his wife toward the gate. Hermione broke up with Viktor, and now she and her family were on their way back to Britain. Unfortunately, the wakeup call that Mr. Granger had ordered came an hour late, and that made him cranky.

"I'll be there in a second dad," cried out Hermione. Standing beside her was her "ex – boyfriend" Viktor Krum, the famous Quidditch player. 

"I had a good time here Viktor, thank you for having me," said Hermione.

"It vas my pleasure," said Viktor waving his hand, "I just vish that ve didn't haff to part in dis vay, Hermy – own – niny." Viktor reached out to grab Hermione's hand, but she hastily put them into her pants pocket. 

"May I haff a good-bye kiss?" asked Viktor. 

Hermione nodded. Viktor leaned forward; she was shorter than he was after all. Viktor closed his eyes and pursed his lips, his destination Hermone's lips. Hermione turned her head and Viktor's lips encountered her cheek. Viktor rose back up slowly.

"It is the red – headed one?" Viktor said as he opened his eyes just in time to see Hermione blush.

"Yes, it is," Hermione, said looking down to her feet. 

_I thought we went over this last night. Why is he bringing it up again?_

"I just vanted to say that, he is a very lucky man, and good luck," Viktor then Dissapparated, to where Hermione could only guess. She could not have known that he would have been affected so much from their "break up."

_Ron… you had better welcome me with open arms, and an open heart or –_

"Hermione!" cried Hermione's father at the gate.

"I'm coming Dad!" replied Hermione breaking into a run.

Hermione ran towards her father; Was this the year they'd live most dangerously, or the year that love shrouds the two love starved teenagers, Hermione did not know, but will find out.

Time flew by without incident from then on for Harry; in fact, it was the best experience of his life. This was the first year Harry had a "proper" birthday. He was utterly surprised the Weasleys had thrown him a party, let alone invited nearly the whole of Gryffindor House. Gryffindors from third year and up were invited. Harry was being followed by, soon to be fourth year Gryffindor, Colin Creevey and his younger, soon to be second year, Dennis. Harry did not seem to mind, at least not today, he was having a great time.  
  
                Ron made his way into the kitchen. Ron was getting worried about Harry. His scar hurt first year, and that eventually led to the fight against Professor Quirrel/Voldemort. His scar ached their fourth year, that led on to Voldemort's return and Harry's traumatic experience. Now his scar bled, not a good sign if Ron ever saw one. If a hurting scar produced all that carnage, what would happen because his scar is bleeding?

                Ron absentmindedly poured maple syrup onto his hand

"Harry," a voice whispered to the right of Harry. "Harry, over here." It was Ron. He was gesturing Harry to come over, which Harry obliged unquestioningly.  
                "What do you want," asked Harry. Though he meant to say it as nicely as possible, he noticed the edge in his voice and his hands were balled into fists. He has not seen Hermione at the party and wondered if Ron bothered to invite her to it at all. 

"Sorry, what is it," Harry mumbled considerably nicer.  
                "It's all right," Ron said. "I know. It's the Creeveys. I'll lead them away from you. You'll get at least a few minutes of peace." Ron started towards the Creevey brothers but Harry grabbed his arm. Ron turned his head.  

"What?"  
                "Where's Hermione? Did you invite her?" Harry was still holding Ron's arms. Ron's ears seemed to be glowing red, his eyes not meeting Harry's instead looked into his scar.  
                "She's in Bulgaria isn't she? I bet she's having a spanking good time with Vicky," Ron said coolly no longer looking at Harry at all. Ron wretched his arm away from Harry

_If that ruddy Bulgarian Quidditch jockey lays one hand on her –_  
                "Ron she came back more than a month ago," Harry said hotly, he was a bit peeved at Ron, not about Hermione, the fact that Ron wretched his arm from Harry's grasp, "Now go get Pig, and – never mind she's here."  
                Indeed. Hermione just stepped out of the kitchen. She was the same Hermione that they parted with from King's Cross-; she had same bushy hair, same eyes, and same shrunken teeth. Yet, this Hermione was different; she was wearing cut-off jeans and a work shirt tied at her midriff.  
                Hermione turned around, for reasons unknown, which showed her backside to the crowd. Despite himself, Harry looked at her bum, looking for panty lines. He saw no trace. Suddenly a thought flashed through his mind.  
                _I wonder if she is wearing any underwear._  
                "Harry!" yelled the Creeveys from behind Harry.  
                Harry jumped and turned around quickly. It was the Creevey brothers, but Harry was not looking at them now, the site behind them amazed him. All of the soon to be fourth and fifth year boys were staring at Hermione with the utmost attention, and Harry noticed that a few older students were casually glancing her way.  
                "Where's Ron?" asked Harry.  
                "He said something about being tired, and said he'll be in his room sleeping and told us to tell you not to disturb him," said Colin Creevey oblivious to Harry's anger that Ron did not even say "hi" to Hermione.  
                This is going to get worse before it gets any better.  
A/N: The sequence after Harry's fall is all a dream, I do not believe that readers should be told that the sequence is a dream. It takes the fun out of it.  All right people, we have reached that point in time for all of you to review. I do not care if it is good or bad, as long as you are reviewing. I need to know that someone is reading my junk.


	3. Unwanted Confrontations

Harry excused himself from the Creevey brothers, who surprisingly obliged to let him alone. Harry walked across the room toward the stairs. It seemed that he was moving by millimeters, he was trying to calm himself down with thoughts like "It's no big deal" and "Ron probably just didn't see her" He earlier felt the urge to use an unforgivable curse on Ron, which seemed like the way to go.

                "Harry!"

_What do I say to him? I know he has a thing for Hermione, he's the only one still babbling on about how Krum will put a hex on her._

"Harry!!"

_I know he's going to deny it. I could tell he liked her second year when he sneaked out to see her petrified body, without telling me. The stupid git left the Invisibility cloak on the floor._

"Harry!!!"

_And third year, when we were in Divination, he would gaze at Hormone while the rest of us would try to decipher what the tea leaves meant. My goodness he was depressed when she left._

"HARRY!"

_And who could forget fourth year. After the Yule Ball half the Gryffindors stayed up to see Ron and Hermione have it out. I could hardly sleep with all the_ – "OW!" 

Hermione had thrown a punch which landed on Harry's right shoulder. 

"That hurt," Harry moaned rubbing his arm.

"Sorry Harry, you were day dreaming or something. Happy birthday," Hermione said happily extending her arm revealing a birthday gift. Harry reached out with his left arm, his right one still stung.

Harry suddenly noticed that they were in front of  Ron's room. He quickly grabbed Hermione's arm and began to lead her back down the stairs. Hermione quickly tugged her arm away, a little too forcefully for Harry.

"Harry, gruff me. I want to go see Ron," Hermione said lightly. Hermione reached for the door. As quickly as Hermione pulled away from Harry, so Harry wedged himself between Hermione and the door handle.

"He's sleeping," Harry said quickly, though wondering if it were true. Hermione gave him a quizzical look.

"I've seen him in his pajamas before, I'm just going to say a quick "hi"."  
                "You know he'll be cranky if you wake him. I'm sure that you don't want to have another blazing row with Ron, and have my birthday party, that the Weasleys so graciously set up, be ruined would you?" With this Harry pouted over exaggeratedly.

"I guess you're right."

 Hermione suddenly hit Harry's right arm again. On the same spot she hit earlier no less.

"I saw you downstairs. And incase you were wondering, which I'm sure you were, I am wearing underwear." With that she turned and walked away.

Just as Hermione was out of ear shot Harry muttered "No I wasn't" which was replied to immediately, to Harry's great surprise, by Hermione.

"Yes you were." Hermione had gotten past Harry and had just stepped into Ron's room, with a grin on her face. "See you in a minute." Hermione disappeared.

Harry reached for the door, but thought better of it. If Ron and Hermione were going to be yelling at each other he thought it would be best, for him, if he weren't there. He made his way down the stairs. "Hey, Dean how's it going?"

Hermione could see Ron's bed moving back and forth rhythmically.

_Oh my God. Is he having sex?!_

Hermione's heart sank deeply into her stomach, slowly being digested by her stomach acid. Her mouth was drying quickly. And the rhythmic movements of  the bed began to pick up pace.

_I'm going to catch the little bugger in the act. Then I'll curse, hex, and transfigure them like there's no tomorrow._

Hermione crouched low, and walked awkwardly toward the bed. The rhythmic motion was slowing, but became more forceful. Hermione could hear panting and light moaning. With each step she took the moaning became louder, her anger rose, and her wand arm was twitching more wildly. She was now at the foot of the bed. The rhythmic movement began to pick up pace once again. In one swift movement she stood up, tore the orange blanket away, and pointed the wand toward the bed in an accusing manner.

"Ah ha! … AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione pointed her wand at two red headed bodies. It had taken her only a second to realize that it was not Ron, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. A second too long too be sure. It looked to her as though weren't satisfied with only seven children, but she didn't want to see what she had seen. As soon as she realized who it actually was she bolted for the door before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could explain.

Hermione was running down the stairs, knocking people over, and screaming her head off. Her feet quickly took her to the kitchen. Harry was surprised that she was downstairs already, he had only left her in Ron's room a minute ago.

"Hermione, what on earth are you doing?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," was all she could reply, on the run.

Hermione finally reached the fireplace; she grabbed some floo, and threw it into the fire. Taking a break from screaming she whispered something into the fireplace with a pink tinge on her cheeks. She then continued where she left off, screaming. She practically threw herself into the fire. In a second the fire returned from its green shade to it's bright orange.

_It just got worse didn't it Harry? I'm afraid it has, I'm afraid it has._


	4. Coach Antics

A/N: All right. A little quiz before the chapter begins. If the author of this story sucks and I am the author, what can you conclude? * Buzz * Time's up. If you said, "If the author of this story sucks and you're the author I can conclude _you _suck." Then you passed the quiz. All of you who did not are to read the chapter. Sorry for those of you that passed, the prize is you must read the chapter. Here it is ladies and gentlemen, by popular demand (not really) chapter 4. 

Ron came out of the bathroom.

"What in blazes is all the racket about," Ron said cinching up his pants. "I would have soiled myself if I wasn't in the bathroom."

"It was Hermione, Ron. I don't know what happened. She was up in your room, where we both thought you were," explained Harry. "What do you keep in your room?"

Ron's eyes grew if fear, he just realized he left his porno collection out in the open. Ron kept Muggle pornography. Wizard pornography would make too much noise, though it would also be much better. He hoped, that was not the cause of her early departure.

"Ha-ha, it was p-probably nothing, nothing really," he stuttered and proceeded to the punch.

The Granger House

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP," shouted Mr. Granger. His daughter, and wife were both screaming their heads off, though why; he did not know. 

"What in the world is all the hullabaloo about," he said in a semi-rage, before turning to his daughter. "Are you okay honey?"

"YE-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Hermione shrieked at her father as she ran up the stairs into her room, still screaming.

"What's gotten into her," asked Mrs. Granger after taking a minute to calm down.

"Just teenage hormones," said Mr. Granger simply, picking up the paper and proceeding to the Sports section.

She continued screaming until she was hoarse. Was Ron still mad at her, was that why he wasn't at the party?

Hermione plopped down onto her bed, glistening from the exertion of screaming her throat sore. Her eyes blurred with tears, she was giving unrequited love. Her heart, still beating for that little eleven year old boy who used to beat her at chess, for the boy who teased her and defended her from teasers, for the boy she loved. She – 

_Why  were Mrs. and  Mr. Weasley doing that in Ron's bedroom, in Ron's _bed_?!_

Hermione closed her eyes with that last thought, soon dreaming of she and Ron playing chess.

"Ron breakfast!

Harry was quite surprised by the presents he received. He received dozens of watches; coincidentally they were all the same watch. Only Ron and Hermione's gifts were not watches. Ron subscribed to Quidditch Life in Harry's name, which Ron paid a hand full of Galleons for the first year's subscription. Hermione gave Harry a Quidditch board game. It included with it: four-teen player specific wands, four-teen miniature professional Quidditch players, seven from the Chudley Cannons and seven from Wisborne Wasps, (additional players sold separately) and a lifelike model of a Quidditch stadium. Harry was surprised to see one of the beaters was Mr. Bagman, who is now retired and running from goblins.

Harry and the Weasleys, sans Ron, played the Quidditch game. It was very difficult with only six people so Harry tried to coax Ron out of his room each time they played, but to no avail. Though Harry was having fun with the Weasleys, he still wished Ron were playing.

Since the party Hermione made no other appearances to the Burrow. She also was not answering Harry's letters, which Harry sent nearly everyday. Ron, of course, was sitting in his room reading, for the umpteenth time, Transfiguration Grade 5.

With Ron locked in his room, Fred and George working on their joke shop merchandise, Ginny constantly running from Harry's presence, Mr. Weasley working double overtime, and Mrs. Weasley now working at the Ministry. Harry was left alone with his watches, which he promised himself to give one each to the Weasleys and Hermione, in his room to count the minutes until he was back at Hogwarts and Ron and Hermione were acting normal again. 

"Ron, we're going to be late," Mr. Weasley yelled from the front of the house arching his back yelling toward Ron's room. Mr. Weasley was working very late lately. Harry knew he was doing something for Dumbledore, but didn't know what. Ever since Harry arrived to the Burrow he noticed Mr. Weasley was losing more hair, exploding at his children and Harry for trivial things; but what most surprised, and scared, Harry was Mr. Weasley's lack of enthusiasm over the muggle compact disk player Harry had bought him. He had bought it a couple of blocks from the Leakey Cauldron while Mrs. Weasley had gotten all their things.

"All right, all right. I heard you the first time," Ron said running out of the house with two trunks, and Pig's cage at the top. Harry and the others did not know why Ron was taking two trunks. Harry thought Ron had taken the Quidditch board game, which Mrs. Weasley forbade them to take. "It'll be in the way of your studying. Your O.W.L.'s are this year, you know…" Blah. Blah. Blah. They had both heard her give an identical speech to Fred and George, who would be taking their N.E.W.T.'s.

"All right. This year there will be a bus, which the school provides, to take you to King's Cross. Fred. George. It is your last year; try to behave yourselves. Good luck on your N.E.W.T.'s and you O.W.L.'s boys. Have a nice year Ginny." Mr. Weasley then led Ron and Harry away from the others.

"Just so you're not shocked when you hear from Hermione… She saw Molly and myself…" 

Harry and Ron tensed up. They could tell what Mr. Weasley was going to say. Moreover, they did not want to know. Each of the Weasley children, even the ones now out of the house, and Harry had at least once heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley "do the bad thing." It was especially so in Harry's case. Percy's room was right next to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's. Though no one talked of this they all knew, except of course Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, it was happening.

Mr. Weasley grew pale, and the tips of his ears were burning red. He continued.

"She saw us… in your bed doing…" He said gesturing toward Ron. "She saw us at the party… in your bed doing… "The bad thing"…" Ron and Harry were now backing out slowly to the rest of the Weasleys, who were waiting for the new bus anxiously. They soon left Mr. Weasley on the porch, smiling sheepishly to Ron and Harry. He mouthed "Sorry". 

Harry and the Weasleys did not have to wait long for the bus to arrive. To Harry's surprise it was the Knight Bus. Upon entering, he was doubly shocked to see Ernie, who he lied to saying that he was Neville Longbottom the summer before third year. The bus was different though. It had no beds, and was a double Decker. He was pleased.

Harry expected to see dozens of fellow Hogwarts students, storage compartments filled with countless trunks, and numerous owl cages rattling with excited owls. The only person he saw were the Creeveys and a third boy who Harry did not know. He was saddened. Looking at Ron, he seemed to feel the same. Oh, well. All would be better on the Hogwarts Express.

Harry, not wanting to talk to the Creeveys, walked toward the stairs. He reached up to open the hatch, but found it locked.

"Oy! Ernie! Why is the hatch closed?"

"The top is already filled. They all wanted to be on top." Ernie said heaving Ginny's trunk into its compartment. The bus was already on its way to King's Cross. The ride was magically smooth.

Harry tried many times to initiate a conversation with Ron, but each attempt proved futile. Harry kept talking on and on, while Ron read his book completely ignoring Harry. Harry spent the rest of the time dodging the three Creeveys, the third boy that Harry had seen turned out to be their younger brother.

"All right! Everyone get off the bus! Take your things with you, we aren't going to bring it for you," Ernie said. Harry saw many other buses with students getting off. "Finders keepers. If you lose an item on the bu – boy is this your toad?" Ernie had Neville's toad, Trevor, in his hands.

"Yes, sir." Neville, with blotches of red on his cheeks, ran forward and took his toad back. "Thank you sir."

Surprisingly Ernie was the one to lead the students to the gate, all the students. He divided them into four before he sent them through. After each student was able to get through, he disappeared, along with the buses.

Ron and Harry quickly took the compartment they used for the last four years. It was not the best, largest, or the most luxurious compartment, but it was familiar and Harry needed that.

They both waited for Hermione quietly. Ron read his Transfiguration Grade 6. He had read volumes one through five during the summer. He had picked up a muggle speed-reading book earlier in the summer. 

Harry, not wanting to be disappointed, read his new Quidditch Life magazine. Hermione came suddenly, and to Harry's relief, was wearing her witching robes instead of what she wore at the Burrow.

"Hello Hermione," Harry said cheerfully.

"Hello Ron. Budge over will you," Hermione said ignoring Harry completely. Hermione had pink tinges on her cheeks.

"Hello Hermione." He said not looking up at her, but moved to the side so she could have the window seat.

Hermione sat there; her hands laced together lying on her lap. Her eyes stared unblinkingly at the young man sitting mere millimeters to her left. Unconsciously her left hand left her knee and reached out for Ron's. Hermione's movement was quickened by a sudden sound.

"Ahem," Harry grunted, annoyed with his eyes closed.

Hermione's hand leapt to Ron's knee due to the sound. It twitched slightly at the sensation. 

"Sorry. Hello Harry." 

Harry opened his eyes and could see her hand on Ron's knee, who seemed indifferent. However, Harry could not see that Ron's cheeks were burning hotter, and redder than ever in Ron's life. Hermione could see though, her heartbeat quickened, and her cheeks glowed a brighter shade of red than before. Nevertheless, what neither noticed was Ron reading the same page for nearly the entire trip. The train conductor spoke.

"We are nearing Hogwarts. All students still in muggle clothing please put on your robes now." 

Harry stood up and was shooing Hermione away so that he and Ron could change in private. Ron seemed reluctant to let Hermione vacate the premises, but let her go none the less. 

Hermione was just out the door when she popped back in and planted a kiss on Ron's left cheek.

"I'll see you both in a bit then," Hermione said her eyes on Harry and her face a little more than flustered, "bye."

"What's up with her," asked Harry wonderingly, who was a little flustered himself because he did not get a kiss on the cheek, "Why'd she only kiss you?"

"Maybe she was in a hurry," Ron said straightening his robes, "Anyway I think we should contact Snuffles. How come he hasn't sent you an owl?"

"I don't know, I don't know," said Harry opening the compartment door. "Hermione, you can come in now, we're decent."

A/N: This one is longer than the others. I am going to try to make all the rest of the chapters longer, but do not know if I can wait for a long time. Good thing no one is reading this, or one might be disappointed. 

I have written the seventh chapter, it is good; you know it has to be if it has me saying something positive.

Till next time.


	5. The Unexpected

Harry and Hermione could not find Ron after getting off the train. Harry didn't mind  though at least Hermione was with him. Hermione on the other hand wasn't so hot,  she kept muttering to herself throughout the ride. Probably chiding herself for what she did on the train ride to Hogwarts. 

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said, nudging Hermione. "Over there. I think I see Ron." Harry pointed out the window. "The second coach."

Hermione's expression of dismay did not flicker. Only when they met up with Ron did she crack a smile.

They reached the table and sat down, but not in the usual arrangement. Ron was in the middle with Harry to his left, and Hermione to his right. Compared to the previous four years with Harry in the middle with Ron to his right and Hermione to his left, it seemed strange. It seemed like Harry was the only one who noticed, or maybe he was the only one who cared.

The first year students piled in the room. This year only fourteen. Harry knew it was because of the death of Cedric Diggory last year. Parents probably read about it and decided it would be safer to go to another school, though Harry was sure the Dursleys would probably start asking him to continue going to Hogwarts.

A young girl caught Harry's eye. She was taller than the rest of the first years, at least two heads. She had black hair draped over her shoulder in a braid, her face sullen. McGonagall began calling names.

"Creevey, James!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Celic, Tom!"

"Hufflepuff!"

McGonagall took a minute before calling the next name. "Diggory, Christina!"

Phhht!

The sound of dozens of students, mostly the Hufflepuffs, spitting out their pumpkin juice was heard across the hall. It was the sullen faced girl. No one knew Cedric had a sister. Ron and Hermione shared the same look of shock. Harry though wore a look of anxiousness. He still felt somehow responsible for Cedric's death.

"Gryffindor!" Gryffindor House applauded absentmindedly.

"Doran, Derick!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Dumbledore, Steven!"

Phhht!

The sound of all four tables spitting their pumpkin juices echoed through the Great Hall. Everyone, excepting Dumbledore, was shocked. Was he Dumbledore's son or grandson or nephew? No one knew. Harry looked at the professor's table. Snape took a break from looking sinister to look unbelieving, which returned sinister quickly.

"Ravenclaw!" The whole of Ravenclaw stood on their feet, even the first years. The Ravenclaws burst into an applause even louder than Harry had received his first day.

"Freeman, James!"

"Slytherin!"

"Garmond, Jeffery!"

"Slytherin!"

"Garrison, Dirk!"

"Slytherin!"

"Hammond, John!"

"Hufflepuff!

"Harvard, Stuart!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Levy, Arnold!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Li, Jet!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Wood, Elijah!"

"Gryffindor!"

                Jim Creevey, who sat directly to the left of Harry, stared at Harry since he had been chosen as a Gryffindor; Jim left his plate empty. Harry was talking to Elijah about Quidditch and what Oliver, former Keeper of Gryffindor House Quidditch team, was doing. Christina and Ron talked animatedly about chess. Cedric had told her about him and the giant chess game. Christina was a big chess fan. Hermione ate her fried chicken in silent anger, she was starting to hate Christina.

"What year are you in," Ron asked.

"I'm staring fifth year," she elaborated seeing everyone's confused face. "I was nearly a squib so I went to a 'special school'. Hogwarts accepted me this summer. I guess I'm magic enough now."

"I could help you with homework, and show you around the castle," Ron said before taking a gulp of pumpkin juice. 

Hermione was in shock. What was he playing at? Ron was near the bottom of the class. And Harry and he got lost in the castle at least twice a month. 

"Thanks. I'd like that," Christina said also taking a swig of pumpkin juice, accidentally picking up Ron's goblet. 

Christina's face flushed.

Hermione suddenly got up, but toppled over instantly. She was too close to the table.

"Wingardium leviosa!" Christina had her wand, out pointing at Hermione. Hermione was levitating in the air. She was set down slowly by Christina. 

"Are you all right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, are you all right Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine!" Hermione replied harshly.

She in fact was not fine. She was highly embarrassed that she was saved by Christina. She got up, dusted herself off and walked toward Gryffindor dormitories.

"What was up with her," Harry asked. "She didn't even say thank you."

"Oh really!"

"Ginny! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Ron said, grasping his chest. Ginny had walked up behind him.

"Didn't you notice something different about her?"

"Well…" Ron and Harry said in unison. They both hadn't forgotten about her antics aboard the train, especially Ron. He had been the one whom she was giving a tongue bath to his ear.

"She didn't have a prefect badge. She didn't become a prefect."

"What?!" The whole table had given a collective inclination to finding out why this was.

"Hanging around you two," she said glaring at Ron and Harry. "Knowing that she has been breaking all those rules during her four years at Hogwarts out weighed her top scores, which I can tell you were the best throughout the world."

Harry was in complete shock. Ron was not able to breathe. The thought that Hermione didn't' make prefect was far off from his mind. He never thought it could happen. He and Harry had pulled Hermione down with them. It was their fault that she didn't attain what she would have been able to without their help.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Ron asked wonderingly.

"I don't know. Why don't you go up and ask her?"

Harry had gotten up already and was walking toward Hermione quickly.

"I'll ask her Ron. You just keep eating." Harry said, his voice becoming distant as he walked briskly to catch up to Hermione.

"So what's your Quidditch team Christina?"

Outside the "Fat Lady"

Harry found Hermione sitting in front to the Fat Lady with her hands encircling her legs. Her knees covering her face.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Harry asked genuinely concerned.

"Yes, I was just embarrassed that I fell."

"Why didn't you tell us that you didn't make prefect?"

"Well, it's not information one just parades around," Hermione said shortly.

"You should have told us. We're your friends."

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked quickly changing the topic.

"He's still at the Great Hall, with the rest of the school. Eating dinner, which is getting colder by the minute," Harry said in a singsong voice.

"I'll be going to bed. Good night Harry." Hermione tried to walk through the walk way, but ran headlong into the picture of the Fat Lady.

"Ruddy – what's up?" Hermione said angrily.

"You aren't a prefect, and since you don't have this months password, no entrance," said the Fat Lady finally.

Hermione sighed and dragged her hand down her face.

"Let's go back down Harry. I have a feeling that this is going to be a long year."

On the way down the stairs Hermione thought of how she spent the rest of her summer. She had called Lavender Brown asking for help.

"Hello, Brown residence," Mr. Brown said.

"Yes. May I speak to Lavender please?"

"You surely may," Mr. Brown said happily. "Lavender felly tone!" Hermione shook her head.

(A/N: Author here. Since I am a male, the female psyche eludes me. So if this sequence does not capture the dialogue of two teenage girls talking about boys, I apologize and ask for your forgiveness, and patience)

"Hello," Lavender said questioningly.

"Yes, Lavender it is I Hermione. I need your help." Hermione sounded desperate, but Lavender misunderstood. 

"I'm sorry Hermione, but you're the top student of the class, I'm not. How can I help?"

"I need help…" Hermione's words were sticking to her throat. 

"Heeeeeeelp…" 

"I need help… with… getting… a boyfriend." Hermione had said the last part ludicrously quick, and quietly, but Lavender was miraculously able to hear every syllable.

Her ears were riddled with the sounds of giggling. It was minutes before Lavender regained her composure.

"Okay. Is it anyone I know." Lavender sounded hopeful. Hermione was about to tell her, but something else came to mind.

"Why, does it matter?"

"Of course it matters. Answer the question."

Hermione sighed. She knew Lavender would ask who if she said yes, and would have stalked her to find out who if she said no. Hermione sighed again.

"Yes."

A barrage of giggles assaulted Hermione through her phone. Though this giggle was short lived, the next one would be unstoppable.

"Who is it?"

Hermione knew there was no going around this. If she wanted Lavender's help she'd have to say.

"Ron."

Immediately Hermione thought that she'd go deaf over the giggles she expected to come, but none ever came. 

"Ron… Weasley?"

"Yes," Hermione said unsurely, not knowing where Lavender was going with this.

"Oh my God. I have to go call Parvati. Bye." Lavender said all this ludicrously quick, and what surprised Hermione was she said it without giggling.

Hermione had thought of hanging up long before she said she needed help getting a boyfriend, and in hindsight she told herself she should have.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Hermione had stepped on the trick step that the rest of the older students had known to jump. Hermione had other things in mind, so she of course stepped on it accidentally. Harry quick as a flash grabbed her arm before she fully went through the step. 

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said gasping for air. She had nearly fallen through, and she cursed Ron for being so – Ron like.

Hermione and Harry reached the Great Hall a few seconds later, greeted by: Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and to Hermione's great displeasure, Christina.

"Are you all right Hermione?" Everyone asked her, everyone except Ron and Christina who resumed their discussion of Quidditch. 

"No way! I can't believe they made that trade," Ron said surprised. 

"Yeah, Britain got Krum for the Keeper and that one Beater," said Christina sagely. "Ruddy good deal, I say."

"Yeah, have you ever met him? He's a great guy," Ron said taking a swig of pumpkin juice, this time accidentally picking up Christina's goblet. Christina flushed once again, and Hermione looked furious, or constipated. Ron of course couldn't see any of this, all he saw was the bottom of the goblet.

"I'm going to the library."

"What? We just got here."

"Well, I have some studying to do, if it's okay with you that is," Ron said sarcastically to Hermione who he thought would have jumped at the chance to go to the library.

"Do whatever you want then!"

"All right I will!" With that Ron was already heading out of the doors, surprisingly followed by Christina.

_I did it again didn't I Hermione? Yes you did._


	6. Deja Vu

Since there were so few first years they all had the same classes together. Christina had fit in with the fifth year Gryffindors quite well. She had also taken all the classes Ron had. Ron had stayed true to his words, he showed her around the castle and told her every adventure that he, Harry, and Hermione experienced. Too he studied with Christina, helping her with homework. Surprisingly Christina's and Ron's marks rose steadily and quickly. Soon Ron took the top place in the class, well top boy of the class. Christina, second girl. Third overall. She was content being second to Hermione. The truth was she was ecstatic to be so high in the class.

                Hermione was a mess. She studied day and night, night and day to get her marks. Ron and Christina studied, truly studied, only once a week and received nearly identical grades. Harry was doing quite well studying with Dean and Seamus, but thoroughly missed Ron and Hermione.  With Hermione the study freak, and Ron tour guide/ tutor extraordinaire, Harry spent little time with his best friends.

Monday before Halloween

                "So Harry, who's going to be the new Keeper," Ron was getting hyped for the upcoming Quidditch season. With Wood gone, his position unfilled due to the Triwizard Tournament, Ron suspected Elijah Wood to take his place. Ron wasn't disappointed.

                "Elijah Wood will. Spanking good Keeper. Youngest player since," at this Harry paused to think. "Since I came five years ago. He stopped all of Angelina's, Katie's and Alicia's attempts to score."

                "Looks like turn about is fair play, look." Christina pointed to a wall where Alicia, Angelina, and Katie stood with Elijah who leaned against a column. Harry, Ron, and Christina sniggered. Elijah, being four years younger, only stood to their shoulders. Their chests were level with his eyes. His face flushed as he stared determinedly into their faces not their chests. Hermione took a break from reading to snigger. The three chasers faces looked shocked as Wood whispered inaudibly. Each shook their heads exaggeratedly and took their seats at the Hall. Wood slumped against the wall. As Harry's group passed each gave him some sort of encouragement. 

                "Better luck next time," Ron said chuckling, patting his shoulder.

                "I think the first year girl likes you," Christina said punching him lightly on the arm.

                "There are a couple of second years glancing your way," Harry said smiling and pointing to a group of girls sitting at the Hufflepuff table.

                "What did you say to them?" Hermione stopped in front of Wood. He blushed furiously, Hermione could see him sweat.

                "I asked them to the dance being held Halloween night, since it's Friday the ball will end at twelve in the morning."

                "What? You're kidding me? We didn't hear anything like that. Who told you?" Christina and Harry pressed their faces close to Wood's. Harry seemed anxious, he didn't want to go to a dance. He'd have to find a date. Christina on the other hand was excited. She had a glimmer in her eyes. She glanced in Ron's direction then looked away quickly, hiding her reddening cheeks.

                "The first and second years have it this month, third and fourth next month, then fifth and sixth December, and the seventh years their annual end of the school dance. McGonagall told the second years and told us first years individually. 

                Hermione and Ron threw each other a timid glance. Both held the glance for a few seconds, close to a minute, then turned away.

                A wave of cold sweat swept across Hermione's face, which she hastily wiped away. Her hands became cold and clammy. Her mind turned into pottage. Different visions from her past years ran through her mind, but mostly from last year and the Yule Ball. New, and old questions rose from her jelly brain.

                _Does he care about me? Did he really only care if Harry won the tournament? How can he care for me, the know-it-all study freak? How come he's dropped the summer at Bulgaria so easily? Does he know I like him? Does Harry know I like him? Does Christina know I like him? Does Christina like him? I'll have to speak to Lavender again. Yes, desperate times call for desperate measures._

                Elijah said his goodbyes and walked over to his seat. Once again, like many dinners and breakfasts, Hermione sat to Ron's right, Christina to his left, and Harry across.

                "Ron, would you mind being my escort to the ball, December?" Christina sat swirling around her mashed potatoes with her fork. She asked her question without an ounce of embarrassment, though her actions betrayed her.

                "Wha – um, sure. If you'd like." Ron gave Harry a quizzical look. Harry had silently choked on his chicken at Christina's question, and was just now breathing properly. Harry finally saw  Ron's look and gave him a shrug.

                Hermione remained deathly silent through dinner, unconsciously taking third and fourth helpings without finishing her first. She had picked up her goblet, supposedly trying to drink from it, and accidentally, or so it seemed, spilled pumpkin juice all over Ron's robes. Hermione mumbled a sorry then excused herself from the table.

                "Is she all right," Christina asked genuinely concerned. Though they rarely spoke to each other Christina considered herself Hermione's friend.

                "She's fine," said Ron.

                "Just getting a jump on that essay due next week," Harry said simultaneously.

                Only a few minutes passed before…

                "Troll! Troll! Troll in the dungeons! The dungeons," came the squeaky voice of prof. Flitwick. 

                The Great Hall was filled with screams of students fourth year and down, the older students had dealt with a troll previously. Christina was thoroughly excited. Ron and Harry glanced at each other. Visions of their first year ran through their minds. 

                "Hermione."

                Christina began arguing with Ron and Harry on whether they would "let her" go with them to save Hermione, while Dumbledore gave out orders to the prefects. Harry and Ron were just about to give in, when Ron suddenly thought of something.

                "Prefects take your table up to the common room where dinner will continue."

                As ordered the many prefects rose up and began leading the students out of the Great Hall single file. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were the first out, then Slytherin and Gryffindor. 

                "I guess we're going to have to let her tag along," Ron sighed. "Just like Neville in first year."

                Harry and Christina gave Ron identical looks of confusion. Harry's eyes suddenly widened with comprehension. Neville didn't try to join them, but did try to stop them from facing who they thought would be Snape, and was rewarded with the full body bind courtesy of Hermione Granger.

                "You or me Ron?" asked Harry simply.

                "I guess me," said Ron, who shrugged hands in his pocket.

                As quickly as they could see Ron had his wand out and was pointing to Christina. Ron was already in mid incantation when Christina figured out what was happening.

                "Petrificus Totalus!"

                Christina's legs slapped together, her arms slapped to her body, her whole body rigid; she fell. Harry caught her shoulders.

                "Ron you get her feet. We'll have to carry her to the common room," said Harry trying to balance Christina.

                The trudged up the stairs toward the common room carrying Christina in their arms. To Harry it was almost as bad as when he and Hermione had to drag Norbert up to the top of the highest Astronomy tower in their first year, almost.

                "Christina, - you've – got to – cut – back – on – the – pump- kin – pasties," grunted Ron as they carried her up the stairs. Though Christina was under the effects of the full body bind she still managed to glower at Ron. 

                When they reached the Fat Lady's portrait the Fat Lady began telling them off. "What are you three playing at still out while a troll is running amok? What happened to her? You lot could have been –"

                "Fish and Chips." Harry thought it weird that they would have a muggle food as a password, but didn't let it distract him from entering the common room and escaping the Fat Lady's voice.

                The Fat Lady swung open still telling them off. Upon entering the common room Ron and Harry were bombarded by questions.

                "Did you defeat the Roll?"

"How many points did McGonagall give you this time?"

                "What spell did you use?"

                "What –"

                "We didn't defeat the troll, zero points from McGonagall, we used the full body bind on Christina, and we're going to finish our dinner," said Harry heatedly as Ron did the counter spell to the body bind.

                "RON WEASLEY!" yelled Christina in furry as her right cross connected with Ron's jaw. Ron was lifted off his feet and was introduced to the floor.

                "What did you do that for," Ron asked while moving his jaw around. Though he'd never admit it, that punch hurt a lot.

                "For putting me in that spell, you git."

                "I'm sorry, we – we just didn't want you to get hurt," Ron quickly retorted, his temperature, and temper, starting to rise.

                "I can take care of myself, and we're going back out there now!"

                Ron looked over to Harry who was looking for Hermione while he and Christina were making an unplanned, but semi-welcome distraction; Ron's jaw still hurt.

                Harry shook his head slowly.

                "Okay, okay," said Ron pulling Christina over to the corner. "We'll go upstairs to Harry and my room."

                "I know you're attracted to me Ron, but I don't think this is the time to put the move on me," Christina whispered, feigning innocence. Ron rolled his eyes.

                "We're going to get Harry's invisibility cloak," Ron whispered.

                "An invisibil –" Christina was about to yell "invisibility cloak", until Ron clapped his hand over mouth. Her eyes flashed to his with anger. He released his hand quickly and blushed when her gaze changed to a soft stare of awe.

                "Why didn't you tell me that Harry had an invisibility cloak," asked Christina quietly.

                "Because I knew you'd do something like you almost did, but anyway we have to hurry."

                They left Harry in the common room eating, and just distracting the students from seeing Ron and Christina run to the boys dorm rooms. 

                Ron quickly grabbed the invisibility cloak from Harry's trunk, taking a few sugar quills and a dung bomb. The sugar quills were for him, the dung bomb for the troll

Ron threw the cloak over himself and Christina, then slowly made their way down the stairs.

Ron and Christina had a difficult time dodging the people in the common room to meet Harry.

"Psst. Harry, we're going to go, we'll meet you back here with Hermione. Give us a distraction so that they won't notice the door opening all by itself.

"All right then."

"Everyone, I'd like to make an announcement," Harry began. Everyone turned their attention to the boy who lived. "We are looking for reserve players for the Quidditch team, if anyone would like to try out come and talk to me. I've talked to Dumbledore, and he said that first years will be able to join the team."

This gave Ron and Christina the time they needed to 


	7. Rendezvous

            Christina began arguing with Ron and Harry on whether they would "let her" go with them to save Hermione, while Dumbledore gave out orders to the prefects. Harry and Ron were just about to give in, when Ron suddenly thought of something.

            "Prefects take your table up to the common room where dinner will continue."

            As ordered the many prefects rose up and began leading the students out of the Great Hall single file. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were the first out, then Slytherin and Gryffindor. Ron, Harry and Cristina followed their prefect. Ron quickly led them aside, just as Harry had done in their first year.

            "I guess we're going to have to let her tag along," Ron sighed. "Just like Neville in first year."

            Harry and Christina gave Ron identical looks of confusion. Harry's eyes suddenly widened with comprehension. Neville didn't try to join them, but did try to stop them from facing who they thought would be Snape, and was rewarded with the full body bind courtesy of Hermione Granger.

            "You or me Ron?" asked Harry simply.

            "I guess me," said Ron, who shrugged hands in his pocket.

            As quickly as they could see Ron had his wand out and was pointing to Christina. Ron was already in mid incantation when Christina figured out what was happening.

            "Petrificus Totalus!"

            Christina's legs slapped together, her arms slapped to her body, her whole body rigid; she fell. Harry caught her shoulders.

            "Ron you get her feet. We'll have to carry her to the common room," said Harry trying to balance Christina.

            The trudged up the stairs toward the common room carrying Christina in their arms. To Harry it was almost as bad as when he and Hermione had to drag Norbert up to the top of the highest Astronomy tower in their first year, almost.

            "Christina, - you've – got to – cut – back – on – the – pump- kin – pasties," grunted Ron as they carried her up the stairs. Though Christina was under the effects of the full body bind she still managed to glower at Ron. 

            When they reached the Fat Lady's portrait the Fat Lady began telling them off. "What are you three playing at still out while a troll is running amok? What happened to her? You lot could have been –"

            "Fish and Chips." Harry thought it weird that they would have a muggle food as a password, but didn't let it distract him from entering the common room and escaping the Fat Lady's voice.

            The Fat Lady swung open still telling them off. Upon entering the common room Ron and Harry were bombarded by questions.

            "Did you defeat the Roll?"

"How many points did McGonagall give you this time?"

            "What spell did you use?"

            "What –"

            "We didn't defeat the troll, zero points from McGonagall, we used the full body bind on Christina, and we're going to finish our dinner," said Harry heatedly as Ron did the counter spell to the body bind.

            "RON WEASLEY!" yelled Christina in furry as her right cross connected with Ron's jaw. Ron was lifted off his feet and was introduced to the floor.

            "What did you do that for," Ron asked while moving his jaw around. Though he'd never admit it, that punch hurt a lot.

            "For putting me in that spell, you git."

            "I'm sorry, we – we just didn't want you to get hurt," Ron quickly retorted, his temperature, and temper, starting to rise.

            "I can take care of myself, and we're going back out there now!"

            Ron looked over to Harry who was looking for Hermione while he and Christina were making an unplanned, but semi-welcome distraction; Ron's jaw still hurt.

            Harry shook his head slowly.

            "Okay, okay," said Ron pulling Christina over to the corner. "We'll go upstairs to Harry and my room."

            "I know you're attracted to me Ron, but I don't think this is the time to put the move on me," Christina whispered, feigning innocence. Ron rolled his eyes.

            "We're going to get Harry's invisibility cloak. That's what we came for anyway; you should be thankful I was thinking of keeping you under the spell," Ron whispered.

            "An invisibil –" Christina was about to yell "invisibility cloak", until Ron clapped his hand over mouth. Her eyes flashed to his with anger. He released his hand quickly and blushed when her gaze changed to a soft stare of awe.

            "Why didn't you tell me that Harry had an invisibility cloak," asked Christina quietly.

            "Because I knew you'd do something like you almost did, but anyway we have to hurry."

            They left Harry in the common room eating, and just distracting the students from seeing Ron and Christina run to the boys dorm rooms. 

            Ron quickly grabbed the invisibility cloak from Harry's trunk, taking a few sugar quills and a dung bomb. The sugar quills were for him, the dung bomb for the troll

Ron threw the cloak over himself and Christina, then slowly made their way down the stairs.

Ron and Christina had a difficult time dodging the people in the common room to meet Harry.

"Psst. Harry, we're going to go, we'll meet you back here with Hermione. Give us a distraction so that they won't notice the door opening all by itself.

"All right then."

"Everyone, I'd like to make an announcement," Harry began. Everyone turned their attention to the boy who lived. "We are looking for reserve players for the Quidditch team, if anyone would like to try out come and talk to me. I've talked to Dumbledore, and he said that first years will be able to join the team."

This gave Ron and Christina the time they needed to sneak out of the common room. Of course the Fat Lady was utterly bewildered as to why someone would open the door, but dismissed the thought when the door was shut.

"Where to first," Cristina asked, turning her head slightly to the side, allowing her breath to tickle the hairs on Ron's neck.

"I think we should split up, we'll cover more ground. Hopefully we can find Hermione before the troll does,"  Ron said edging slightly away from Cristina.

"I call the invisibility cloak," cried Cristina instantly.

"I was going to let you have the cloak anyway," Ron said defensively. "You check the girls bathroom on this floor, I'll start on the next one. Then you check the Astronomy tower, while I check the library. If we don't find her there then we meet up at the library and search room by room."

"Alright I'll take you as far as the stairs before I take the cloak for myself."

Cristina and Ron crept quietly toward the end of the hall toward the stairs. Before they could reach half way Snape came charging from the stairs. Ron abruptly pulled Cristina and himself against the wall. He covered her mouth, not trusting her to quiet herself.

Snape reached the Fat Lady seconds from emerging from the stairs.

"Hurry, go," said Cristina. Ron slid down the banister, Cristina making her way toward the girls' bathroom.

"Let me inside," snapped Snape.

"Password," asked the Fat Lady. Though he may have been a teacher he still needed the password. 

"This is Professor Snape. The first one to let me in will get a get out of detention free certificate," enticed Snape.

Quick as a flash dozens of students leapt for the portrait hole. Seamus was in front, but on the bottom; several students stepping over him. Harry reached the portrait hole first; not surprising since he sat next to it waiting for word from Ron and Cristina.

Harry opened the portrait hole. Though he was expecting Snape, he didn't expect him to seem so pleased.

"Ah, Potter. Just who I wanted to see. I am here to make sure that you stay put and stay out of the other professors' way," Snape said, a smile on his face. "Now, where would your sidekicks Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger be?"

"Hermione is in the bathroom when we were in the Great Hall," Harry said, hoping against hope that Snape would somehow forget about Ron.

"And Mr. Weasley," Snape asked sensing apprehension emanating from Harry. "Where is he?"

"I don't know sir. I didn't see him during all the commotion in the Great Hall." Which was near the truth, he did have trouble while they were piling out of the Great Hall.

Snape glared at Harry before he turned on his heel and spoke to Harry with his back turned. "If I find that you left this room I will give you two detentions a day."

Snape opened the portrait hole, and exited. Harry slumped against the wall as everyone went about their business.

Ron flew into the bathroom and made a quick check. "Damn." He quickly runs by rooms, hoping that he won't be stopped by any teachers. Heart beating unbelievably fast, breath ragged, and sweat drenched, Ron arrived at the library.

Ron opened the doors and quickly shut them behind him.

"Hermione are you here," Ron said hoarsely as he walked toward the library's tables.

"Ron? What are you doing here," asked Hermione, looking up from what looked like Arithmancy homework. "Aren't you supposed to be at the Great Hall, where's Harry?"

"Hermione I've got to get you out of here,"  Ron said yanking her out of her chair. "There's a troll on the loose, and with our luck it'll probably be here any minute."

THUNK. THUNK. THUNK.

"Oh bloody – let's get out of here," Ron led Hermione toward the back of the library. 

Hermione's voice was caught in her throat. Ron's arm was around her, clinging her close to him in an attempt to protect her from the troll. Ironically Ron released her and headed toward the front of the library.

Ron turned his face toward Hermione. "I'll distract the troll, while you go and get a teacher."

"What if it's a professor in the library," asked Hermione before he left.

"Um… I'll just say that we were… er making out," Ron said turning away before Hermione caught him blushing.

Ron burst out to meet a twenty foot troll; its dull yellow gnarly teeth mashed together making an eerie sound. The troll had dark red skin, and was wearing what seemed to Ron as a dress. Its face seemed as though it were in a trance, staring off in the direction of a bookshelf. The eyes bloodshot and glazed over, giving Ron time to think of something to do.

"Holy crap," Ron whispered searching desperately for his wand.

_What should I use? The levitation charm? No, it doesn't have a club. I'll use that blue flame Hermione likes. I like it too, if it comes to that. We have a lot in common she and –_

The troll just noticed Ron and took a swing at him with its enormous arms. With Ron aside it moved toward Hermione, who was hidden in the back of the room, as though it knew it was there. Thinking quickly Ron used his wand to drop bookshelves upon the troll.

The troll rose in a flash of anger. It's eyes, glowing green, while it seemed to glide toward Ron.

_Think quick Ron, Come on._

Ron caught the sight of the troll's dress that covered most of its body, and got an idea.

"Etroleumpay," Ron bellowed, petroleum flowing from the tip of his wand dousing the dress. The troll raised its hands, ready to bring them down onto Ron.

"La carnum inflamare!"

Ron's wand spit flames toward the troll's dress, igniting it instantaneously. The fire rages on as the troll screamed and flailed its arms around, burning alive. Ron sat there at the bottom of a bookshelf, mesmerized by the flames of the troll.

"Ron," a voice yelled snapping Ron out of his trance.

"Hermione, are you okay," Ron asked, closing his eyes. His hand was being held by both of Hermione's hand.

Hermione's face showed hew worry for Ron as she checked for wounds. She found one, at the back of his head where blood flowed freely like Butterbeer on a Hogsmeade weekend. And there on the floor was a book with blood on the corner of its bindings, which obviously collided with Ron's head.

She stayed with him, while the doors banged open. While dozens of professors were screaming and shouting, asking "what happened?" and "are you alright?". She didn't hear that. She just stared into the closed eyes of her love, her reason for living, wondering if she should tell her how she feels. Not realizing that things could only get worse.


	8. Troll Aftermath

A/N: I've seemed to have lost my mind. I'm not the pessimistic person I used to be. I'm afraid it might hinder my writing skills ::scoff:: I guess I'm not completely rid of the pessimism. By popular demand (not really) chapter eight. I think I've used this one.

"Ms. Granger, what exactly is going on," asked Professor McGonagall angrily, her robes in shambles. Professor Flitwick was putting out the fire, which a few minutes ago was a lively twenty foot troll. Dozens of other professors were putting out fires all along the library. Madam Pince was being resuscitated by Professor Snape and Trelawney leaned over Ron, looking at his wounds. Professor Trelawney whispered something that caused Snape to roll his eyes and leave the library.

"Ms. Granger!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Professor," Hermione said sheepishly. "Ron and I were in here er… studying when the – the troll came barging in through the doors. Ron –  he – he led me toward the back, hoping that we could hide. The troll was coming closer, so – so Ron told me to stay. He would go and get the troll's attention while I get help, but the troll put Ron in a trance or something. He – he stood there when – when – when…" Hermione trailed off, staring at Ron and holding his hand.

"Ms. Granger, please continue."

Hermione could feel the eyes of the faculty focused on her, and what she was about to say.

"The troll smacked Ron aside. Ron flew and hit the book shelf. The troll then came after me, though I don't know how it knew I was here," Hermione continued, no longer stuttering but whispering quietly. "I left my wand in my trunk. Ron pulled out his, while he sat at the bottom of the bookshelf, and hit the troll with books. It then made its eyes glow green and kind of floated toward Ron. He doused its dress with petroleum and ignited the dress. I knelt beside him as he lost consciousness. Then you guys came, and here we are."

"Thank you Ms. Granger," McGonagall said, patting Hermione on the shoulder. At that moment Snape entered followed closely by Madam Pomfrey. She knelt down close to Ron, checking his limbs and chest for broken bones or bruises. Her face grew grim when she examined his head wound, shaking her head.

"The wound isn't that deep," she started, shaking her head. "But he's lost a lot of blood. We'll have to keep him in the hospital wing for a couple of days."

"But – but he'll miss the dance," cried Hermione dropping Ron's hand. "Can't you do anything that will speed up his recovery? I mean, he – he has a date and everything."

Madam Pomfrey quickly exited the doors of the library, completely and utterly ignoring Hermione. She returned with a levitating stretcher, which Hermione supposed was for Ron, but was surprised when Madam Pomfrey asked her to lay down upon it.

"Go ahead dear. We'll have to check for some dormant curses the troll may have been carrying," Madam Pomfrey said, with McGonagall nodding her head solemnly behind her. "It's not likely, but you never know."

Hermione apprehensively sat on the levitating stretcher, wanting to get the check up over as quickly as possible.

"Lay back dear, I promise that the check up is painless. You won't feel a thing."

Laying back Hermione took a glance at Ron's stretcher that was already heading down the hall and away to the  hospital wing. Suddenly feeling tired Hermione closed her eyes.

Assuming that Hermione was asleep, the professors began a discussion of what might be happening.

"It's happening again Severus," McGonagall whispered as she walked with Hermione's stretcher along with Snape and Flitwick. "It's nearly the same situation as last time. Should we disturb Dumbledore's meeting with Cornelius?"

"That is your decision, but I would say that the 'Polyjuice' Headmaster will be enough to calm the students," Snape said grimly, seemingly gliding along Hermione's side. "I don't know what you're talking about Minerva. What happened 'last time'?"

Hermione tried to keep consciousness, but eventually gave in to blissful sleep. All the while the conversation between the professors grew more intense.

"Back in our fifth year, on the same night as this, James and Lily were studying in the library,"  McGonagall said, voice somehow lower than before. "And exactly like tonight, a troll bursts in attacks the two. James leads Lily toward the back of the library, so that he could confront the troll alone. She didn't argue because she forgot her wand in her trunk. He is wounded in the back of his head, and the troll is on fire. It's uncanny, and utterly preposterous that it be coincidental that it happens again years afterward."

"I say, quit babbling and let me examine her," Madam Pomfrey hissed. "The faster I finish the examination, the faster she'll be able to leave the hospital wing and let me concentrate on my priority patient."

"Yes, of course," McGonagall said backing away. "I'll contact the Headmaster right away."

"I'll be in my office if you need any assistance," said Snape. He took one last look at Hermione and turned on his heel. He walked in a hastened pace toward his office, to do what people could only imagine.

"I'll be in my office as well," squeaked Flitwick. "Incase you need help with a counter curse, if it comes up."

"Alright," said Pomfrey steering Hermione through the hospital wing doors, closing the door loud enough to awaken the sleeping Hermione Granger.

"Huh? Where am I," Hermione asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes, blinded by the hospital lights. "Madam Pomfrey, what –"

She caught a glimpse of Ron's bandaged head, and remembered what happened prior to being in the hospital wing. Her thoughts went to the conversation between the professors, trying to decipher what they were saying.

"Yes, now if you'll please lay back down, the examination will be quick as a flash. But only if you lay still."

Hermione lay back down, eyes wide open awaiting the pain she was sure was to come. Madam Pomfrey took out her wand, which seemed dusty to Hermione, and quickly did some simple spells to check if it was in good condition.

"Now lift your shirt so that I can see your stomach," Madame Pomfrey said calmly, which soothed Hermione's apprehensions, if only a tad bit.

Hermione complied, lifting her shirt. She saw Madame Pomfrey mutter a few words, and then gently press the tip of her wand to Hermione's stomach. Hermione felt her navel being pulled forward like it had when she used a port key to get to the Quidditch World Cup. As quick as it started, it ended, but Madame Pomfrey wasn't finished yet.

"You can put your shirt up now dear. But I still have one more thing to do," she said. With that she quickly muttered words, and waved her wand over Hermione over and over again. After a few minutes, the wand turned blue.

"Oh, that's good, there's nothing wrong with you," she said, wiping imaginary sweat off her brow. "Now you'll have to leave."

"What was the thing with the stomach about then?"

"I said you'll have to leave," Pomfrey said pushing Hermione out of the hospital wing to trek the long journey to her dormitory, where she'll be confronted by Harry, the rest of Gryffindor, and Christina. But, being in the mood she's in she could use some friends, even if one of them happens to be Christina.

Hermione looked over to the stairs that she'd have to climb, but then turned around and headed for the main door. Hermione didn't want to talk to Harry about how she might feel about Ron, being best friends with Ron would put considerable pressure on Harry. And confiding in Christina, a newcomer, was just out of the question for Hermione. Hermione continued to walk, past the main doors, heading straight for Hagrid's hut.

Hermione finally reached the front step of Hagrid's hut. She limply lifted her hand and softly tapped on the door. Her energy sapped out of her from the events of that night, and what happened to Ron. Hagrid opened the door in his usual fur jacket, and Fang alongside him, a pink umbrella in one extremely large hand, and his crossbow in the other.

"Hermione? What are you doin' ah here ah this time o' the nigh," Hagrid asked, his eyes scanning the grounds in front of his hut. "Are ya alrigh there Hermione?"

"Ye – no Hagrid, I'm not," she said stepping into the hut.

Inside the hut, things were familiar, nothing new, and nothing odd – except a pot in the fireplace bubbling. 

"Hagrid, is that another dragon? We don't have time to lug that thing around, because you know that dragons are illegal as private pets. And Ron's in the hospital wing as we speak."

"Calm down, calm down, Hermione," Hagrid said walking over to the pot, lifting its lid. "It's jus me supper. I know what happened to Ron, news like this travels very fas."

"So, is there nothing you're going to say? Isn't there some sort of lesson, or moral I could learn from this," she said snapping at Hagrid. "It's all my fault, Hagrid. It's all my fault. If I only had my wand things –"

"You like him, don't you? Ron," Hagrid said interrupting her berating herself about something that she couldn't control.

"Of course I like him, he's my best friend. And I like Harry, he's my best friend too."

"You know wha I mean. You like him… more than jus a bes friend," Hagrid said, a smile on his face. Hermione just looked into the fire. She hated that Hagrid found this amusing, and thought that Fang thought it was too.

"So, maybe I do," she said angrily. "What of it? Make jokes, see if I care." With that she turned around, arms across her chest and her back to Hagrid, who surprisingly laughed.

"Calm down Hermione, you're going through mood swings already and you're only 15," he said. "I wouldn't make fun of ya anyway, whoever ya was datin'."

"We're not dating! But you're right Hagrid, I should calm down," Hermione said turning around and facing Hagrid. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you Hagrid, I just don't know what to do with Ron." She immediately buried her face in Hagrid's fur jacket and had her arms as far around him as his body would allow.

"There, there Hermione," Hagrid said, patting her head. "We'll figure out wha ya can do abou Ron."

"Thanks Hagrid. For putting up with me and everything," she said wiping a tear and looking up at Hagrid.

"Now I think ya should go up to the castle, and we'll continue talkin' tomorrow," Hagrid said prying her arms from around him.

"…Hagrid, er could I just stay here the night. I'm kind of tired," Hermione said stifling a yawn.

"Alrigh. I'll get you the cot."

A/N: That's the end of chapter eight. I suck no need for flames, but flames are better than no review, so flame all you want.


	9. The Morning After

The Morning After  
  
A ray of sunlight illuminated Hermione's face. Her face contorted into a face which suggested that, more than likely, she didn't want to wake up.  
  
Hermione's right eye opened slightly as a huge figure stepped in between the ray of light and her face. She squinted, now with both eyes open. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the bright light.  
  
"Where am I? Mom? Dad, is that you," asked Hermione rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Quit playin' aroun' Hermione. You know tha you're in my hut," said Hagrid, an apron around his waist, and a spatula in his hand.  
  
Hagrid turned his attention back to his stove. "You've been sleepin' nearly the whole day, an' now ya can' even remember where ya slep'? Well, never mind. Wha' would ya like fer breakfas'?" Hagrid lifted up the pan and showed Hermione fried rice, with bits of eggs and shrimp in it.  
  
"Yes, please. I'm starving," said Hermione grabbing a plate, and goblet from the cupboard. As she sat down, Hagrid started to fill her plate with fried rice and her goblet with pumpkin juice. Hagrid in turn filled his plate with fried rice, and filled his goblet with some beer. He gave Fang the rest of the fried rice and water.  
  
"So, wha' abou' Ron," asked Hagrid looking up from his plate, and swirling around his beer.  
  
"Huh," said the startled Hermione, who was caught with a mouth full of food. She quickly chewed it, then swallowed. "Well, I don't know what to do. I think he likes me, or liked me, but now he's been hanging around Christina, and they're - were going to the ball."  
  
"Well, have ya tol' Ron how ya fell abou' him?"  
  
"Well. no, but I thought that boys were supposed to make the first move."  
  
"Hermione the times are changing, an' wha' I've always liked abou' ya was your forthrightness. I'm sure Ron is as scared as hell."  
  
"So am I, is it a good idea if I just wait for him to make his move?"  
  
"No Hermione, you an' I both know how stubborn Ron can be. And who knows, maybe he'll jus get picked up by some other lass." Looking at Hermione's crestfallen face Hagrid instantly regretted his wording. "I'm sorry Hermione, thas not wha' I meant."  
  
"It's all right Hagrid, you're right. I should tell him how I feel, and even if he rejects me at least I won't have to be anxious all my years at Hogwarts," she said with a forced smile.  
  
Hagrid could only look down on his small friend with somber eyes, feeling apologetic for what she's gone through, and what he most likely is making her do.  
  
Hermione put her, and Hagrid's plates and goblets in the sink. She gave Hagrid another hug and headed out the door to the castle, where a person was waiting for her in front of the doors.  
  
Hermione ran toward the doors thinking it was Harry, but was taken aback when she found professor Snape.  
  
"P - professor Snape, what are you doing here," asked Hermione, forgetting she was the one who spent the night at the Grounds Keeper's house.  
  
"I'm afraid the question is what are you doing here, Ms. Granger. Unfortunately because of the incident with the troll last night, Madame Pomfrey was left in charge of you and Mr. Weasley. Now, what do you think happened when Professor McGonagall found out that you were missing and Madame Pomfrey didn't know where you were?"  
  
Hermione stood there, motionless. Maybe if she stood still for long enough he wouldn't be able to see her. Snape, used to silence from students, continued.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey was docked a months pay thanks to you, Ms. Granger. Now if you'll speak to Professor McGonagall maybe you can get Madame Pomfrey's pay back," Snape said before turning on his heel and motioning for her to follow him with his index, and middle finger.  
  
Hermione kept her eyes on the floor as she walked through the doors. Though there was no one staring at her she felt like there were people eyeing her. Most likely she was the talk of the week. Being attacked by a troll, and the next day not there? The student's probably thought that she was dead, and Ron just injured.  
  
She never looked up from the trip from Hagrid's to McGonagall's, she knew the way there by heart. Snape was just there to throw his power of authority in her face, just as he always does. He probably just squealed on her to McGonagall, just to get her in trouble; it wouldn't surprise her in the least. What did surprise her was that Snape didn't take away any points from her.  
  
"Oh don't worry about points," Snape abruptly said, startling Hermione. "I can trust Professor McGonagall to fair in taking away points, I always have, and relished in the thought of the Head of House taking points from their own house." Snape then opened the door to McGonagall's office. "Have a pleasant stay." With that Snape left, a slight smile on his face.  
  
Upon opening the door Hermione saw that McGonagall was sitting at her desk doing paperwork, probably something about the incident with the troll. McGonagall looked up in surprise that she had visitors in her office at this time of the day.  
  
"Ms. Granger, where have you been?! We've been searching all over for you," shrieked McGonagall. Her eyes were clearly bloodshot, to Hermione's utter surprise, and there were bags under her eyes, her hair in a mess, and clothes the same thing she wore when she found Hermione in the library with the fiery troll, and the unconscious Ron.  
  
Her hands shaking, she decided to put them in her pockets before she answered. "I was at Hagrid's hut. I went there to talk to him, and then I became to tired to go back to the dormitory."  
  
"Too tired, more like too lazy. I expected more from you Ms. Granger," McGonagall said, which always received the same reaction from Hermione, a frown and a depressed demeanor.  
  
"I'm sorry professor, I won't do it again."  
  
"And to make sure that it doesn't, I'm afraid that I'll have to ban you from the dance," she quickly finished with, "or you may choose to have Gryffindor lose two hundred points."  
  
Hermione quietly nodded her head.  
  
"Professor, could you please not dock Madame Pomfrey her month's pay for my disappearance. It wasn't her responsibility for babysitting me, I should have been able to do that for myself," she said, eyes shining with tears from the news she previously heard. McGonagall only nodded and motioned with her hand for Hermione to leave her office.  
  
Hermione quietly closed the door behind her, and began to walk down the corridor but was stopped by Malfoy. One of the few people that she didn't want to see, aside from Peeves, the rest of Slytherin, and Christina.  
  
"Well, well, well. I heard about what happened to you and your boyfriend," said Malfoy standing in front of her. "Pity that it wasn't you that was smacked by the troll, but Weasley is a satisfactory target. Of course if it were I, the troll would have been killed, and I wouldn't have a scratch on me."  
  
"I don't have time for this Malfoy. Now get out of my way before I do something that you'll regret."  
  
Hermione took a step to her left, as to get around the obtrusive Malfoy. Malfoy simply stepped to his right to impede her journey to the Great Hall. Hermione growled in frustration, and stepped to her left once again and then quickly moved to her right, but was met with Malfoy's arm followed by his body.  
  
"I don't think you should be cheating on 'the poor one' with 'scar head', though if you were going to cheat with Diggory I'll let you through. Just let me get my camera and we can start the lesbian photo shoot." Draco gave Hermione a grin, and winked.  
  
"I warned you," Hermione said springing out her wand. "Obliviate!"  
  
Immediately Draco went slack, and he stopped blinking. Hermione, in the mean while was thinking up what to replace Draco's memory.  
  
"You love muggle-born wizards and witches, Harry, Ron, and I are not your enemies, you are homosexual - meaning that you like boys - oh - and you have a humungous crush on professor Severus Snape."  
  
Hermione calmly walked away from the dazed, memory modifyed, Draco who had just begun to come to from Hermione's spell and had the sudden urge to write Professor Snape a book of love poetry. He took one fleeting glance at Hermione and walked away in the opposite direction.  
  
Upon entering the Great Hall Hermione was quickly dragged away by Harry and Christina, pulling her into the shadows of one of the Great Hall's corners. Hermione practically tripped her way to the corner being pulled by mindless pulling machines.  
  
"Neither of you could have said, 'Hey Hermione, over here.'," asked Hermione looking between Harry and Christina. Shocked, they turned their heads toward each other, then back to Hermione: "Hey Hermione, over here."  
  
Hermione sighed and shook her head reminding herself not to do that again. "What do you want? I'm hungry." But in fact Hermione was very full, but was just a tad bit thirsty from her confrontation with the notorious Malfoy.  
  
"Listen you guys I'll tell you everything after I get some pumpkin juice," Hermione said grabbing Seamus' goblet and draining it in one pull, much to the dismay of Seamus.  
  
"Okay, what do you want to know?"  
  
A/N: I cut this chapter short, because chapter 10 was short. Don't worry kids, the end is near; I mean the end of the fic. Time for the flaming, I'm sure I'll be known as the flame broiled author. Remember a flame is better than nothing. 


	10. The Final Chapter

"The Final Chapter"

"Hermione what happened to Ron," asked Harry worriedly. If only he had gone, maybe this would have never happened, if Hermione had not run away, if Voldemort never did his evil deeds maybe this would have never happened.

"He's fine Harry, he's just in the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey has been tending to him," Hermione said somewhat shakily, her legs had turned into jelly and she was surprised to see that she had sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. "They say that he might have to stay in the hospital wing for a while, and probably during the ball as well." Hermione made a point to make eye contact with Christina, Hermione's face was apologetic, not menacing.

"How are you doing," asked Christina whose eyes welling up with a small tear. "Are you all right? Are you hurt? Did Snape take any points away?"

"Yes, no, and no. McGonagall just banned me from the dance. It was either that or take 200 points away from Gryffindor."

"What!" Harry and Christina said in tandem.

"Not for the troll thing, for being outside on the grounds. I stayed at Hagrid's over the night. We had a talk." Hermione wrapped her arms about herself, and began slowly rocking back and forth. How could everything have gotten so horrible this year? Ron was in the hospital wing and it was her fault. All her fault.

"Well, I'll go and try to see Ron," Harry said as he stepped out of the shadows. "You two want to come along?" Christina shook her head, and so did Hermione.

Harry walked out of the Great Hall among others who had finished their breakfasts. Once Harry was out of sight Christina walked over and sat next to Hermione.

"You like Ron don't you," asked Christina unblinkingly to Hermione. Hermione was startled and began to choke on her own spit.

"Hack – what, how could you even think that! We're just friends." Christina intensified her gaze.

"So I do, what of it?" Hermione put her face in her hands, shaking her head.

"It's all right. I… I think that you should tell… Ron how you feel," Christina said, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder which caused her head to pop up. "I know he likes you. I can see it in the way he looks at you."

Hermione looked up to Christina, with tears in her eyes, and streaking down her cheeks. Suddenly Hermione latched herself to Christina bawling loud enough to turn some heads.

"Oh Christina, I'm so sorry. I was so unkind to you, and you were just trying to fit in with us. I was just so jealous of you. You were able to show your feelings on your sleeve."

"I only say this because I think you love Ron. I only like Ron, but I think I could have grown to love him. You – you _are_ in love with him. When he wakes up, you should be there and tell him how you feel.

Hospital Wing

"Hey Ron. It's me, Harry. Harry Potter," at this Harry chuckled. "Like there is another Harry in the school. I – I should have been there for you and Hermione. I stayed behind I was afraid of getting in trouble – what was I thinking? I've never been afraid of that since first year. I – I'm sorry Ron, I should have been there but I wasn't."

Ron's lips moved a bit, showing a small smile. Harry wondered if he heard him, and was answered immediately by Ron's whispering.

"So, the great Harry Potter admits to a fault on his part," Ron whispered, the smile still painfully obvious on his face. "But don't beat yourself up, I should have been paying attention to the tro – Argh!" Ron grabbed his chest and began coughing. "I should have been paying attention to the troll."

"I'll go and tell Hermione that you're awake." Harry gave Ron's hand a quick squeeze before he turned for the door.

"Don't tell her I'm awake, just tell her to see me," Ron said before he gave in to sleep. Harry nodded and then shook his head at his friend's stubbornness.

Hermione's dorm

Hermione poked her head through the door way into her room. There she was, the girl for whom she was looking, Lavender. It was she who agreed to help Hermione with  her 'problem'. Lavender was sitting on her bed reading a Teen Witch magazine.

"Lavender, are you busy? I need that help I asked for right now." At those words Lavender's eyes lit up, her lips curved in an evident smile.

"Of course. Now, you like him right? Right," Lavender said all this too quickly for Hermione to respond to her question. "First we'll definitely have to do something with your hair. I don't know the straightening spell, so we'll have to do this muggle style." While she spoke she began to go through her trunk taking out things which made Hermione recoil a bit. "Then we'll have to change your wardrobe. How are you going to catch his eye if you keep everything covered up like that. Then –"

"Lavender, I – I think I'm in love with him." This caught Lavender off guard, whatever feelings she thought Hermione had for Ron she had no idea that it was love. Lavender shook her head suddenly to get her mind clear.

"Then there's only one thing to do, tell  him how you feel." Lavender smiled as she walked passed a bemused Hermione, patting her on the shoulder.

Hermione lay on her bed. _What is with everyone and telling me to tell Ron how I feel. How about he tells me how he feels first. No, they're right. If anything is to be done, I'll have to be the one to do it._ Hermione sighed, kicked off her shoes and fell asleep.

Weeks passed and Hermione pondered over the choices that were lain before her, tell Ron how she feels and risk losing what they have, or not tell Ron, bottle up her emotions, and die alone. Throughout it all Lavender, Christina, and Hagrid visited Hermione to discuss her situation. Hagrid and Lavender thought it would be best to tell Ron right away, Christina on the other hand had another idea: tell him the night of the ball.

Night of the Ball.

Hermione entered the hospital wing, but it wasn't what Ron expected Hermione to look. He was expecting her to waltz in with her sparkling periwinkle blue dress, her magically straightened hair turned up in a magnificent bun, and her sparkling white, shrunken teeth shown in a bright smile mocking him. This Hermione was clad in her school clothes and bag, her hair was nice and bushy as usual, her shrunken teeth were shown in an unsure smile. What was she doing?

 "Hermione," asked Ron, shielding his eyes from the new source of light. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the dance?" Ron pushed himself up into a sitting position on his bed.

Hermione closed the door and made her way toward Ron.

 "I just came to talk to you," said Hermione, sitting on Ron's bed. She reached over and patted his leg. She then slowly directed her eyes to the floor.

 "Ron… I have something to say," Hermione said turning her eyes over to Ron's face, which was for the most part emotionless, but seemed pained. "Please don't speak until I am finished. It will be easier for both of us, and then you may speak."

Ron remained silently staring into Hermione's eyes, only guessing what she's about to tell him. Definitely not expecting what she is about to tell him.

Hermione took a long deep breath, then sighed as she rose from Ron's bed and started to pace.

 "Ron, our first year I was so happy to be a muggle born witch. I finally thought I'd fit in with the crowd. Of course I was ridiculed for being smart. I was never good at muggle studies, so I thought if I could do well as a witch everyone would like me, but I was wrong. When I first met you I didn't really like you." For some odd reason this brought a slight smile to Ron's lips.

Hermione started gesticulating. "And come Halloween I had come to hate you. Then came the troll ordeal I found myself liking you as a friend."

 "I  found myself liking you as a friend too Hermione," interjected Ron. Hermione put a finger to her lips before continuing.

 "After the chess match… well… I – I found myself liking you in a more-than-a-friend manner." Ron remained silent, and absentmindedly rocked on his spot on the bed watching Hermione pace.

Hermione stepped through the flames, the tips of the flames tickling her skin. Once through the fire she caught sight of Ron lying on the floor, face down. She quickly made her way through the rubble of what was once a giant chess board to Ron.

Kneeling down beside Ron she lightly patted his face. His face was contorted in pain, he had a black left eye, caused by who knows what, a gash along the left of his cheek and blood trickling down from his forehead. She tenderly stroked the unmarred section of his face, forgetting all about getting a letter to Dumbledore, about her other friend going on to face Snape, practically risking his life to obtain the Philosopher's Stone.

 "Ron please wake up. Wake up Ron please,"  stroking his face as she pleaded for him to awaken. She took her stroking hand and searched through his hair for the cut that was so severely causing him to bleed. She found the culprit in a few seconds, and decided that she should do something. She lay Ron on to the marble chessboard, stood, and took out her wand.

She pointed her wand to Ron's profusely bleeding wound, and muttered a short incantation. She knelt by Ron, and checked his wound again. She was surprised to find the wound was still open, but was somewhat relieved that the blood stopped gushing out, so she took a seat next to where Ron lay, and let her head lean back to the wall.

Judging by Ron's blood she hadn't stayed in the chess room for long, because it hadn't dried to his marred face. Hermione gathered the strength she could muster so she could stand. Glancing at her watch she saw it to be three minutes after she took a closed her tired eyes. A small rustling noise caught her attention. She froze, trying to sense from where the sound was coming.

 "Hermione!"

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of her name being yelled, in a room where the slightest sound was echoed. Ron, quick as a flash, was sitting upright, with a hand to his aching forehead.

 "Ron thank goodness you're awake, we have to contact Dumbledore, I'll explain it to you on the way." Nodding his head halfway, he stopped after the first nod feeling excruciating pain stabbing his brain, he rose from his seat and followed Hermione.

"I went home glad that you were okay, I couldn't live with myself if you died. That was a reason I was so glad to go to your house for the summer before second year," Hermione said her voice becoming a little more than a whisper. "At night, at your house, I had – I had dreams about you… and me… together. When Malfoy called me – you know, you tried to curse him. It was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for me," she said the latter part in her normal tone. Ron's stare never wavered even when Hermione brought up her dreams about them.

"Harry told me what you did while I was petrified," whispered Hermione as she finally sat down on a chair. "Thank you." Finally Ron's gaze went to the floor.

"I was very fearful third year, when we had those huge rows over Crookshanks and Scabbers. I – was really afraid that our chances of being together were over. I had the same feelings in fourth year about the Yule Ball. I truly wanted nothing more than to go with you, but was afraid that if you didn't ask no one would. When you asked me out as a last resort and I snapped, that was because honestly I was hurt that I wasn't your first choice."

"It was only this year that I realized that my liking of you had grown as I progressed through the years. And now I think it has grown past liking," Hermione said, rising from her chair, her strength renewed as she finally steeled her self. Hermione reached over and grabbed Ron's hand, who obligingly allowed her.

"Ron… I love you."

Ron put his other hand on top of Hermione's, he looked her deep in the eyes, and opened his mouth. 

Hermione was in a sweat, her hear pulsated inhumanly quick. He was about to say those words that every woman wanted to hear, what she wanted to hear ever since she knew she was in love with him, the words – 

"So what?"

A/N: For those of you reading, this is not the last chapter. The title of this chapter is "The Final Chapter" . There will be at least one more chapter after this one. I'd like a review telling me whether or not you were fooled by the title of the chapter or not (and I know you were. Everyone was probably thinking: "Oh yes! It's finally going to be over, I can finally get away from this piece of trash he calls a fanfic." Yeah I know you were thinking that.) So just saying once again, there will be at least one more chapter. Remember flame if you feel the need.


	11. One and Only

Chapter 11 One and Only  
  
A/N: This is supposed to be the last chapter of this fic, I can already hear the cheers, though I can't make any promises. Unfortunately I'll be writing a "continuation" fic where it starts off where this ends. Well here's what everyone wanted - no, not another chapter, the end to this fic, maybe. I sincerely hope you enjoy at least this chapter. Before I forget I must thank those who have reviewed, and thanks to future reviewers.  
  
"So what?"  
  
Hermione stared at Ron with disbelief written clearly on her face. This is not what she had fanaticized about; she wanted Ron to take her in those skinny arms of his and give her a meaningful kiss with his, at the moment chapped, lips. Hermione turned her head slightly to the left, and leaned in closer to Ron, hoping against hope that she heard incorrectly.  
  
"What did you say Ron," Hermione asked, her voice barely above a whisper, "I didn't hear you."  
  
"I said 'So what' Hermione," Ron said. Hermione looked even more shocked, but Ron continued. "I love - loved you too. I don't see why you've never seen it yourself, I mean you're top of the class, surely my feelings for you couldn't have slipped by."  
  
"Since when have you loved me," Hermione asked, the question suddenly popping in her mind. Hermione took it upon herself to take a seat in a near by chair before Ron proceeded in answering the question.  
  
"Since about the end of first year but certainly at least second year, but that doesn't matter anymore Hermione. I - I don't feel that way anymore; I don't know how I feel toward you, but it isn't love, not anymore."  
  
"When did I lose your love Ron, when did I," asked Hermione, her vision blurred by the tears that longed to be shed, her voice louder, but scratchier.  
  
Ron looked away from Hermione, the sight of her crying brought tears to his eyes; though he knew why, he wasn't going to tell her.  
  
"I thought you'd wait - wait for me to ask you to the Yule Ball," Ron said bringing himself to look Hermione in the eye. "I had the whole thing planned out." Ron chuckled. "Provided that everything fell in place. I was praying that Harry couldn't get a date, so that he could take my sister, and I hoped that you stayed free so that we'd have to go together. I wanted to ask you but I was too much of a coward, and the only way I saw myself taking you to the Ball was through our being forced to go together. But ... you know the rest."  
  
"Ron, you know... that Viktor and I broke up."  
  
"Yeah, I heard it from Neville. So, you think that just because Krum dumped you that we could get together?"  
  
Hermione shrunk away from Ron's harsh words, which was exactly her plan. This was supposed to end happily, not like this.  
  
"I dumped him, and yes that's what I thought."  
  
"I don't care who dumped who, I am not going to spend my life playing second fiddle to some duck-footed, daft, idiotic Quidditch jockey! And save your breath, every argument that you can come up with I can dismiss just as easily. Now please just leave, and let me rest."  
  
Hermione silently nodded her head and rose from her seat. She dragged her feat on her trek toward the door leading to the world without Ron. Accidentally Hermione walked headlong onto a knife, which caused her only to grunt in surprise.  
  
Looking down at her stomach, expecting to see a wound, she found nothing. Taking a glance at Ron she found him with his head on his pillow seemingly asleep. Hermione made a grab for the knife but couldn't grasp it; she couldn't even get near it. There was an invisible wall between her and the knife, the whole counter top actually, but she put that thought away from her and reached for the door.  
  
Hermione's head jerked up in recognition; there was still one more wall between Ron and she, an invisible wall, a wall that protected Ron's injured pride. He kept it up when he actually really needed to put it down, when Hermione proved she could do the levitation spell, when Harry was named the fourth champion. Now it was keeping him safe from heartache, but also keeping her away from him.  
  
She walked over to Ron with the grin she wore whenever she was able to complete a task that was explicitly difficult. Hermione took Ron by the shoulders and raised him to eye level with her.  
  
"Huh? Hermione, we have nothing to say to each other. Why can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"That'd be easier wouldn't it Ron. No risk of making a fool of yourself or losing somehow. Well that's not going to happen, and I have something to say.. You say that we can have nothing together, but that's because you won't let us, not because you don't want it, or I don't want it. You're a growing young man now, if you really want me to leave you can just literally throw me out, but I won't walk out because... I love you." With that Hermione brought her hands to his face and drew him into a kiss. She saw his eyes open with surprise, and heard him moan before she was lost in the kiss. She would have become rigid had she not thought that this would be the first, last, and only kiss she'd receive from Ron. If it was she was going to enjoy every second of it. Soon the seconds stretched to minutes. It was Ron who broke the kiss, but only to breathe.  
  
"Gee Hermione, I didn't know you cared," Ron said grinning at Hermione.  
  
Hermione was surprised to find herself beneath Ron on his bed, she didn't realize that she climbed onto the bed at all. Ron leaned down and kissed Hermione lightly on the lips.  
  
"Hermione... I love you."  
  
"I know Ron, but I think we should stop before things get any heavier," she said pushing him off of her. She sat next to him, holding his hand, her head on his shoulder. Though this night had gone perfectly for her, she still wished she were at the dance.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said soothingly, sensing Hermione's feelings. "You can go to the Ball. I promise I won't get angry or anything, you go have fun... Just don't tell Harry quite yet, I don't think I could live through the ribbing he'd give me if he found out."  
  
"No, I'd rather not go if it means leaving you," said Hermione, which brought a small smile across Ron's lips. "Besides, it is my punishment not to go because I left the castle without permission." He reached over and clasped Hermione's hand and pulled her up with him.  
  
Ron put her right arm around his neck, he then held her left hand in his right, and finally placed his somewhat shaky hand on her hip.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing," Hermione asked jovially.  
  
"If you can't go to the dance, I'm bringing the dance to you," Ron said, almost expecting a refusal; but Hermione smiled and nodded. Ron began to lead them in small circles around in the small confines of the Hospital wing. After a while Ron dropped his other hand onto Hermione's hip, and Hermione slung her arm around his neck and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Ron can you promise me something," Hermione said, not raising her head from his shoulder.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Promise me that you'll never leave me."  
  
"On one condition," said Ron, which made Hermione's head pop up. "That you promise that you never leave me."  
  
Hermione giggled and whispered into his ear "Ron Weasley, I promise never to leave you." In turn Ron whispered "Hermione Granger, I promise never to leave you."  
  
Suddenly the Hospital wing doors opened and Madame Pomfrey came charging in with floating stretchers behind her. In one fluid movement she readied a bed and a potion for the patient.  
  
A/N: I've decided to cut this chapter short. Only few people have reviewed chapter 10 (Oh my goodness, I'm acknowledging the reviewers!). There will be a chapter 12, I'd never end a story in this condition. Yes, it's a little shorter than some of the others, but at least now Ron and Hermione are involved with one another finally. Okay, here's what everyone was truly waiting for, it's flaming time. ::As Johnny the Human Torch:: Flame on! 


	12. Enlightenment

Chapter 12 Enlightenment

A/N: Here it is chapter 12. There will be a change in where the story goes since Ron and Hermione are all ready set up (I couldn't remember the word I wanted to use).  "It's not personal, it's business." – Tom Hanks as Joe Fox in You've Got Mail.

Suddenly the Hospital wing doors opened and Madame Pomfrey came charging in with floating stretchers behind her. In one fluid movement she readied a bed and a potion for the patient.

"Out of the way Granger! She needs special attention, and about another dozen or so students," cried Madame Pomfrey. As if on cue a dozen other stretchers, with students elaborately dressed for the ball in them, come rushing into the room. Hermione immediately Ron and herself out of the room.

"We have to go to the Great Hall. Something must have happened there," said Hermione tugging at Ron's arm. In the mean while Ron grabbed his forehead in pain as they ran their way to the Great Hall.

_Jiminy Cricket only a few minutes after we're a couple, and she's running my life already._

They reached the Great Hall short of breath, and Ron in a heap of pain caused by his forehead. Hermione pushed the doors opened and gasped at what she saw inside the Great Hall. Dozens of students were sprawled on the floor in various positions. Ron himself was all ready in the mix of things, looking for Harry.

"Mr. Weasley, if you would please not disturb the students. Madame Pomfrey will be back to retrieve them after she has tended to the others," boomed the voice of Professor McGonagall who seemed pretty calm about things. Last year she was hysterical of the happenings at the third task of the Tri-wizard tournament.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I'm just looking for Harry," said Ron picking himself up from the floor and dusting his robes off.

"Well you're not going to find him there," Snape said coming up from behind, scaring the crap out of Ron. "He never came down for the ball, I assume that he stayed in the common room. Planning to break the rules once again." Snape whispered the last part so that only Ron could hear him, who only gave a shrug. As far as Ron knew Harry _could_ have been concocting a plan to break the rules. He –

"Professors, what happened here," Hermione said looking around the once Great Hall, which now looked not too great. Numerous professors were tending to injured students, some bleeding, some with innumerable contusions, and some just shaking uncontrollably. The magic ceiling was shattered, the glass shards now showed what was beneath the floor of the Great Hall, dirt.

"One second everything was fine, the nest thing I knew the students were on the floor screaming, Dumbledore was nowhere to be found, and there standing in the middle of the carnage was none other than Voldemort." McGonagall sighed before she continued. "I just sent a letter to the Ministry you two should go into your dorms.," McGonagall said as she sat down in a chair she called over from the corner.

"Hermione, I think we should go to the common room. I don't think that we can do anything to help here," Ron said whispering in Hermione's ear which made her gasp. It had only been a sort while since their relationship's inception and he had lost most of his inhibitions. The old Ron would have nudged Hermione and said what he said in a low tone, now here he was I'm – in – love – Weasley whispering into She's – his – girlfriend – of – five – minutes – Granger's ear.

"Er… sure," Hermione said breathlessly. She grasped his hand and headed out the Great Hall. McGonagall looked on with a smile on her face and a tear in the corner of his eye. Snape looked on with a scowl on his face and a menacing glint in his eye.

As Hermione and Ron walked past the Hospital wing they saw the other students in their moaning in pain, an effect from their ordeal in the Great Hall. On a bed Ron could see Christina's raven colored hair, her face showed all he needed to see. She was in pain, and was probably trying to sleep it off. Hermione could pick out Dean and Seamus, and chuckled slightly to herself, though they were in a considerable amount of pain they still had enough strength to argue with each other about what she guessed was Quidditch. Across from them were Neville and Parvati who also had enough energy to talk, though they seemed to be speaking in much lower tones than the other two. To Parvati and Neville's left was a row of Hufflepuffs. There talking with a boy who seemed he was ready to pass out from pain, was Parvati's best friend Lavender. And in the corner of the room were the Slytherins, some of them in chairs, others on beds, but most of them, like the others, were on the floor. Hermione and Ron could see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle who were all on a bed, squirming and moaning for their mothers. Even though Ron hated them, he felt a slight twinge of pity for Malfoy and his 'body guards.'

"Who could have done this," Hermione said as they climbed the stairs.

"I can think of only one person," Ron said, his eyes meeting Hermione's. "You – Know – Voldemort." Ron's face contorted as he looked side to side franticly. He sighed relief when he realized they were still alone.

"Since when have you called him that," said Hermione incredulously crossing her arms and raising her right eyebrow, with a slight smile on her face, which Ron thought was implausibly cute.

"Well since the night that Cedric died. This is the first time that I've said the whole name, I usually just say Voldemorrr – or Vo – ho – ho – *hack*," said Ron, which brought a laugh to come from Hermione.

In a few seconds time they were in front of a very confused Fat Lady.

"What happened, Vi told me that You – Know – Who was here and wiped out the whole staff and students."

Ron rolled his eyes while Hermione explained what happened at the Ball. Then they stood there while the Fat Lady interrogated them, trying to decipher whether they were truly Ron and Hermione when finally –

"You let us in or I'll get the paint thinner that Filch has in his office," threatened Ron, who gestured in the direction of Filch's office. Though his office was in the other direction the Fat Lady let them in the common room.

"Ron, that was totally inappropriate. She would have let us in if you had just waited, and answered all her questions."

"Hermione, if we stood their answering her questions we'd be eighty by the time she finished. I mean I swear, does she think that You – Know – Who would really try to – 

"I've got you now you Mudblood!"

A dark figure stood in the corner of the room. His face was concealed by the shadows, but Ron could distinctly see that he was reaching for his wand. Quickly Ron ran at him, while Hermione pulled out her wand and hid behind a chair, pointing the wand at the figure who had his wand directed towards Hermione. Ron pulled back his fist and then slammed it into the dark figure's temple just as he was about to hex Hermione. Ron pulled back stunned at his stupid-braveness. The figure spun and looked over at Ron, then toppled over unconscious.

"Damn he's got a hard head," Ron said shaking his hand in the air. "I nearly broke something."

Hermione knelt down and unmasked the dark, hard headed figure that tried to attack them. She screamed as she pulled back a few feet. Ron leaned over and was shocked to find it was Peter Petigrew, his former rat and now slave to Voldemort. For the hell of it Ron kicked Petigrew's groin with all his might for the hell of it.

"Damned rat bastard," Ron said contemptuously.

"Ron! Harry, we've got to warn him," Hermione said franticly. She grabbed Ron's hand and they flew up the stair to Ron's and Harry's room.

Upon arriving to the room they found Harry sprawled on the floor, a pool of blood around his body, and his scar was wide open. His bed was askew, the bed covers were covered in blood, and the curtains were on the floor, in shreds.

Ron ran to Harry's side, kneeling next to him. Hermione meanwhile locked the door, locked the windows before moving beside Harry.

"Harry, are you okay? Snap out of it," cried Ron who slapped the side of Harry's face in an attempt to rouse Harry. After a few more slaps, all of which caused Harry's face to redden, Harry began to writhe. Startling the hell out of Ron and Hermione, Harry shot up from his fetal-like position to a sitting position.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Harry, we have to get out of here. Voldemort is on school grounds, and he is after you," screeched Hermione, tugging on Harry's arm.

"What are you talking about Hermione," asked Harry who was trying, without luck, to stop the bleeding of his forehead. Ron knelt next to Harry wringing his hands, having an urge to look away, and another one that told him to clot the cut for Harry. He chose to not look away, but not touch Harry's forehead.

"She said that I am on school grounds."

Harry's eye's widened. Ron immediately ran in front of Hermione, whose mouth was open in astonishment. There, in the middle of the door jamb staring at the trio was none other than Voldemort. Still in the same shape in which Harry left him. Hermione and Ron slowly started to take a few steps back, and Harry absentmindedly following them.

Voldemort laughed manically, his mouth open wide, his head thrown inhumanly back. Suddenly his head snapped back to its natural position with a scowl on his face and a gleam in his eye. His right arm raised fluidly from its position until it was pointed at the trio.

"I'm afraid that you won't be going anywhere," Voldemort said. His arm glowed a sickly green color. Harry thought there would be some sort of smell, but it surprised him that it smelled like caramel. What a way to die, to be killed by a death spell that smells like caramel.

"I am afraid that we cannot permit you to take the life of these, or any people."

The four people in the room turned to their right and saw Snape and a large black dog. Snape wore his black robes which matched the black expression on his face. Sirius of course had his showed his teeth snarling and barking.

_What is Sirius doing here. If we survive Voldemort he'd just be fed back to the Dementors?_

_What's _Snape _doing here.?_

Ron and Harry exchanged looks. They had been thinking the same thing. Hermione took both boys by their collars and dragged them behind a bed into relative safety. 

Snape grabbed hold of his wand and pointed it at Voldemort. Blood poured from his wrist, drenching his once clean sleeves. Voldemort looked straight at him and smiled.

"Well, I am doubly blessed to have you four here. It will save me some trouble of having to look for you all," said Voldemort icily. "Now if you all just stay still and not fight back in the least, I promise to kill you quickly."

Sirius snarled and set his legs beneath him. Springing into the air Sirius transformed into his human form and aimed at Voldemort in the air with his wand, in a Matrix-ish position, and fired his spell. Snape, beneath Sirius, cast the same spell – Avada Kedavara.

Two green flashes of light hit Voldemort square in the chest, but did as little as to push him back a centimeter. In all the commotion neither Voldemort nor Sirius or Snape noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the room, in a frantic search for Dumbledore.

A/N: This seems way different than the other chapters I've posted up. It seems to be a fan service of some sort. Well it just seems as though this story will never end. But remember – Only you can prevent forest fires. – I mean review, review, review.  Or in the words of my Japanese teacher "Renshu, renshu, renshu."


End file.
